The Reaper and the Rose
by YouWereMyAngel
Summary: Summer Rose, 18-year-old Huntress in training joins Vulcan, a veteran Huntsman with a mysterious past. Under his teaching, Summer hopes to become the greatest Huntress alive but as events unfold, she realises not all fairytales have a happy ending. My first FanFic, so any reviews and tips on how to improve are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This was just an idea that I wanted to write about to flesh out RWBY's history in my mind. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave any reviews that could help me improve. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Part 1: The Aberration

The pair came from the south at twilight. No supplies, no transport. Just their cloaks; one crimson, highlighted with orange runes at the seams, one purest white, clasped by an ornate black rose. White Hood carried a pole arm, a halberd as tall as herself, that looked too heavy for her to lift, let alone carry one-handed the way she did. Red Hood carried no weapons but he stood a full head above his companion and his size and bulk was obvious even under the cloak

The forest was dead, or it might as well have been. The fog around them made seeing beyond a few metres impossible even with the dying sunset and all they could hear over the heavy wind was the crush of snow under their boots. Both paused for a moment when the fog suddenly cleared and the wind calmed.

"Eye of the storm," White Hood said with a girlish voice that almost seemed out of place coming from her mouth.

"The target's here somewhere," Red Hood replied. His voice was a growl like the crackle of a smouldering fire.

"The map says something about a village along this path," White Hood took out her Scroll and tapped it for emphasis, "we should wait until sunrise to track our mark down. Stay there for the night,"

Red Hood nodded, "You're probably right,"

Beneath her hood, White raised an eyebrow, "You're agreeing with me? You never pass up a chance to kill Grimm, Vulcan,"

Red Hood- Vulcan- grunted, "You haven't heard it yet,"

"What are you talking about?" White Hood asked. Vulcan nodded up ahead. The path led straight to a distant light. The town, she was sure. But it was the faint echoes of sound that caught her attention. Screaming.

"Oh no," she whispered and bolted ahead with a speed like lightening.

Vulcan chuckled to himself quietly, "So predictable, Summer Rose,"

(The Town)

The Beowolves had broken through the gates and were running amok. The village's meagre defences were just enough to stop them scaling the wall but instead they just smashed through the front door like a flood. Summer skidded to a halt through the stricken entrance. She had her halberd ready but no monsters came to attack. All that greeted her on the street were bodies.

The screaming was still all-too-horribly present but they came from past the ravaged houses, "Here's your field test, Rose," Vulcan was still walking calmly inside, "What's your tactical appraisal?"

Summer took a deep breath, tuning out the horrible death stares around her and focusing entirely on the facts at hand, "At least twenty creatures of Grimm judging but the scale of destruction. Local militia probably killed eight or nine if they were of good quality, two or three if nearly non-existent-"

"Not accurate enough," Vulcan snapped, "look around you,"

Summer panicked slightly under the sudden outburst, "Erm- the town is a backwater. They may be used to attack but are underequipped to deal with this many Beowolves, so four or five at the most,"

"Good," Vulcan nodded, "Where would you say they are?"

"People are dying," Summer snapped at him for once, "we need to help them,"

"Don't rush off to save the day, cadet," Vulcan cautioned, "if you play the hero without thinking things through, it's a fast track to getting killed. Now answer the question,"

"The heart of the town, somewhere for the villagers to defend themselves together,"

"A last stand," Vulcan said, "Men will always huddle together when the dark approaches,"

"How poetic," Summer murmured.

Vulcan lowered his hood. His lean coarse skin was like charcoal and his eyes blazed a fiery orange to match his cloak. His face was a looked like it had won wars on its own, with over half a dozen scars showing. This scar tissue twisted into a smile, "I can be philosophical when I'm not slaying monsters. Now," he cracked his knuckles loudly, "enough theory. Let's go and have some practice,"

(Town Centre)

Summer was right. In the panic of the attack, those quick-witted enough fled to the courthouse in the town square. Barricades blocked the door, windows were boarded up and for now, the Beowolves were thwarted. The creatures paced back and forth, scanning for weakness but the windows were holding and the monsters' attempts to get past the entrance were met with gunfire that sent them scampering back.

The two of them stood on the burning roof of one nearby house. The cold bit into both of them but Vulcan insisted on removing his cloak, claiming it was impractical. Summer stood a few steps behind him, her white cloak blowing softly in the breeze. Practicality aside, having the warmth of the custom-made cloak around her was reassuring.

"Nineteen Beowolves by my count," Vulcan knelt down at the edge, like a predator perched over its hunting ground, "This should be interesting,"

Summer shrugged, "Nineteen on two is simple for us even without surprise,"

"Correction," Vulcan turned back and flashed a wicked grin, "Nineteen on one,"

Summer froze. Even her cloak seemed to go ridged as the wind died down, "You cannot be serious,"

"Go on," Vulcan's normally stern, volatile attitude seemed to cool in light of his amusement, "You always bragged about your skills at Beacon, prove you have what it takes to be a Huntress,"

Summer seemed to have been frozen in the cold. For a moment, he thought she might disobey his order out of spite.

"Fine," and then she was gone, passing him by like a breeze, only leaving fallen white rose petals. "I have to ask how she does that," Vulcan said to himself. By the time he turned to look at the fight, three of the Beowolves were already dissolving from quickly kill strokes. Summer truly moved with a deadly grace that the Huntsman hadn't seen in years.

The Beowolves howled at the intruder and three leaped to attack. But Summer wasn't there. _There_, Vulcan thought. She skidded to a halt as the Grimm crashed into each other ten metres away.

With practiced ease, Summer retracted the pole arm of the halberd until it was half its original length. The blade collapsed into a trigger and from the shaft sprang out a small bow. Reversing her grip on the weapon, she aimed the crossbow at the Beowolf closest to her. The bolt embedded itself in the creature's head and a moment later, the explosive tip detonated, knocking the others back.

Summer's crossbow- which she called Moonshard- fired again and again until the six-bolt clip ejected. She went to replace the magazine but the Grimm were already going for her. Then, as if in a puff of white petals, she disappeared. _There it is again_, Vulcan smiled.

"Perfect Reaction," is what the teachers called Summer's semblance. No matter what attack is thrown at her, the cadet knew it was coming. It didn't mean she could dodge or block everything- if someone was fast enough or strong enough- but with enough practice, she was able to take on opponents outnumbering her many times over. Like now for instance.

"Ok," Vulcan stood up once more, "she's passed. Now time to finish this," From his back pocket, he retrieved a Dust crystal. It was pale blue but glowed orange at his touch. With a slow exhalation of breath, he crushed it in his fist. The Dust seeped into his skin and the changes it wrought on his body became clear for all who could see. His skin seemed to crack slightly like rock baked under the sun and from these cracks, the Dust glowed bright orangey-yellow. The light dimmed as he inhaled and glowed as he exhaled. The transformation made Vulcan a beacon of pulsing light in the glowing dark.

Summer and even the Beowolves paused at the sight of what appeared to be the heart of a volcano. Vulcan jumped off the roof, landed next to one of the Beowolves and caught it in a vice-like grip. In his hold, the monster trashed and flailed even as it died in contact with his molten skin. Dropping the rapidly vanishing corpse, Vulcan took a step forward. His feet made the snow melt with the tiny sizzle of vaporising water. The sound brought a smile to his face, the smile of a man perfectly at home in the middle of a fight.

The Beowolves charged at the new target, completely unaware of what stood before them. Vulcan was swarmed by the Creatures of Grimm. They clawed and gnawed and tore and scrapped but none broke his charred skin. And then….. he exploded. For an instant, Vulcan burned as bright as a supernova and nearly as hot. One moment he was surrounded by monsters the next, he stood alone in a small crater of glass.

"And that, Summer Rose," he said gruffly, "is how you efficiently get rid of the Grimm,"

Summer was awestruck. Vulcan's near legendary pyrokinesis was said to be able to burn shadows but she didn't realised they meant he could destroy deamons of the night in an eye blink. Vulcan's body cooled and he quickely retrieved his burned away clothes, "Even under that hood, I can see you staring," he shouted over to her, "I told you about my powers before we left Beacon,"

"Knowing about that power and seeing it are two completely different things," Summer noted the drained look on Vulcan's face, "You ok?"

The Huntsman nodded, "I can't do that often. Multiple uses over a short period could be fatal. Well, come on," he swung a trench coat around himself in a vain flourish, "we still have a job to do and we need a place to sleep so let's go meet the natives,"

**If you've read this far, I hope you enjoyed. Once again any tips on improving my writing are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the limited amount of time I have to devote to writing, the times that I publish new chapters may be unpredictable but I hope to have new ones every week or so. Also, I know there is alot of dialogue in this chapter but I wanted to have the characters explain things rather than just drop information out of the blue. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Summer and Vulcan later found out that the casualties of the attack totalled at forty-two, about half of them civilians. But then again, the Grimm didn't care much for innocence. Summer and Vulcan didn't intend to try the front entrance of the courthouse in case the shell-shocked survivors thought they were monsters. Vulcan was tearing off the boards on one window when a man stepped out of the courthouse door.

"Who are you?" he shouted. His voice sounded worn out and frail.

Vulcan didn't bother to change his unfriendly demeanour, "People call me Vulcan. I am a former Huntsman of Vale. This is Summer Rose, a student from Beacon Academy,"

"Former?" the man was old, late fifties early sixties maybe, but he still carried a battered old rifle and looked ready to use it, "I never knew Hunters retired,"

"I still kill monsters for a living; I just don't owe allegiance to any one kingdom,"

"Well if you're looking for monsters, you've come to the right place. Thanks for the help. My name is Sean O'Casey and welcome to Dun Na hUisce," the old man gestured grandly to the deserted town, "I can't say I'm happy to see you but our people are grateful enough that we will accommodate you so long as your visit is short,"

"Not happy?" Summer repeated, "We just saved your lives and you-"

"Summer, enough," Vulcan said calmly before turning back to O'Casey "My friend and I thank you for the hospitality. We just need food and lodging for the night and will leave in the morning,"

O'Casey nodded. More people were leaving the courthouse now, filing through the entrance and quickly returning to their homes. None so much as looked their way except for a few children casting scared glances. The attack must really have been terrifying. Unlike Summer, Vulcan paid them no heed, "So I assume you speak for this town?"

"Aye," O'Casey nodded, "The Council that normally runs things is unavailable. Two of them were killed and the last is in a coma. I'm just a doctor but people are looking to me now,"

"Then, I need to talk to you in private," O'Casey looked at Vulcan suspiciously before nodding, "The courthouse offices should do," he replied.

"Summer, go on out and enjoy some free time,"

She nodded cheerily but on the inside she groaned, "Enjoy some free time," to Vulcan meant, "Go dig up some information," which she found incredibly tedious especially in a town as unwelcoming as this. Still, the town was safe, and with that on her mind, she was able to relax a bit more.

(Five minutes later)

The "offices" where Vulcan stood in were more storage areas for all the documents relating to the town. The fog- which was becoming a blizzard- made it more a damp, leaking cave than an official's room. Nonetheless, O'Casey lit a fire in a dusty fireplace, which brought a small measure of warmth the place

"Charming," Vulcan said. O'Casey decided not to hear it.

"I'm afraid I have people to attend to after this attack-" O'Casey began but Vulcan cut him off.

"The Creatures of Grimm do not attack to injure. You know this as well as I do. But I will make this quick regardless. My partner and I are tracking something. A target that may be linked to your monster problem. My advice to you is to evacuate,"

"And what makes you think we have a problem? We've had Grimm attacks before," O'Casey sat on the only chair in the room behind a disused desk," Today was a freak accident and we weren't expecting it, but this won't happen-"

"Again?" Vulcan interjected once more, "Do you really believe that?"

"The Grimm are beasts. They surprised us. We'll be ready next time,"

"No, you won't. Didn't you see what they did? They stormed your gates all at once. Even for Beowolves, that's too smart,"

"So you're implying that they're getting smarter,"

"No, I'm saying the Grimm are coming. Not just in their dozens but hundreds. Where ever they lived before, more will be coming here,"

"You sound like you've seen this before,"

"Once. It was in Menagerie a month or two ago,"

"I can't just make everyone leave their homes with a snap of your fingers. Tell me, why should I believe you,"

"Because what I'm tracking down is an Aberration," That got O'Casey's attention.

"That's not possible," the fearful quiver in his voice was distinct from the croaking tone he normally had.

"We live in a world of magic and monsters and you think there is such a thing as impossible?"

"They're fairy tales. Fancy monsters to scare children when stories of the Grimm won't work. And even if they did exist, you Hunters were supposed to have killed them during the War,"

"Not all. The Hunters were a bit too busy making trying to keep humanity from drowning in Grimm to completely exterminate them. One obviously survived,"

"And only two of you came along?"

"Like I said I'm more of a freelancer so I don't have a lot of backup,"

O'Casey licked his lips, "Very well. What do you need from us?"

"Whatever information you have on the Grimm in the area: numbers, previous hunting habits, the main types, known pack locations. Anything that I can possibly use,"

O'Casey nodded solemnly, "I'll get you any records I can find and bring them to your room. You may also speak with what's left of our militia, if you wish,"

"Thank you," Vulcan inclined his head in acknowledgement, "And what rooms can my partner and I stay in for the night?"

"The Water Wheel is the closest thing we have to a hotel. It's just a tavern with a few bedrooms but it will do for the pair of you,"

"Thanks," their business done, Vulcan put his cloak back on and left.

(The streets of Dun na hUisce)

Summer was a city girl. Her entire life was spent in inner-city Vale where her father owned a repair workshop, tinkering with this and that. Her mother, who was on the police force, had always warned not to stray to the darker side of the city. Even at the centre of civilisation on Vytal, you could see the less savoury face of man. But she had never seen misery like Dun na hUisce. It may once have been a prosperous border town but the Creatures of Grimm were thorough in smashing through the streets to get to the humans.

Those with houses intact- of which there were few- returned and let as many as they could in as well, but dozens were forced to brave the dark and the cold. The first thing Summer noticed was the atmosphere. The fear that these people felt was obvious from the hushed whispers and the huddled groups. The children were the least affected by this. It brought a smile to Summer's face that they could still laugh and play after all that had happened.

Loud popping sounds, like firecrackers, drew her attention to her next discovery. Some of the kids had taken a stove from one of the houses and filled it with coal. Now they each threw small phials of Dust into the pile to light it.

"What are you doing?" she stormed over, "You could hurt yourselves. That's Dust, not a fire starter kit,"

The oldest, no more than twelve, answered, "The adults told us to,"

"Why would they do that?" Summer scowled at the boy. His clothes were dirtied as was his face but the way he stood told her he was a more well-off boy than the others.

"We ran out of wood cause the grown-ups needed to make their own fires," a girl, maybe nine, said. She too wore nice clothes, dirtied by the night's events, and she hid behind the boy like he was a shield.

"Why not get some more?" Summer decided to soften her tone since the kids were obviously not messing around with Dust for no reason.

"David told us no could go out to the forest," the boy replied.

"Who?"

"Why in the name of Remnant would they go out there now?" Summer yelped in shock from the new voice. Her halberd came to her hand as a reflex but all that stood behind her was a man, a militia soldier by the looks of his uniform. How the hell did he get there without Summer noticing?

"Who are you?"

"David Mendax," the soldier answered. No not a soldier, a sellsword, "Yours?"

"Summer Rose," she said "you told them not to go find firewood?"

"I told them to not to go out into a Grimm-infested forest after dark. This is all we have since we ran out of wood reserves yesterday" the mercenary dropped a sack he had been carrying, containing some coal. He gestured to a burnt out plank of wood near the stove, "Care to sit?"

"Sure," Summer obliged and joined him, "But you're surrounded by forests, it could hardly be dangerous just to get a few logs,"

"You aren't from around her are you kid?"

"Hey, neither are you," Summer retorted. David only looked a few years older than her yet treated her like a child.

"I've been in the north a few months now, so I think I know better than some Vale-dwelling city girl,"

"Wow, you're arrogant," Summer was unsure whether she wanted to laugh or hit him for his attitude.

"Confidence is the key, girl," the sellsword winked, "I once travelled all the way to Atlas and back by telling a sea captain I could predict the patterns of a Kraken attack and avoid it,"

"So you're a liar,"

"Not true. We didn't encounter a Kraken so my advice was sound,"

Summer shrugged, "You don't look like a Grimm expert,"

"Looks can be deceiving," David pulled a small bag out of no-where: marshmallows. The kids cheered and rushed to take a few for themselves, "Are you just going to sit there?" he offered her a sweet. An audible growl from her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since this morning.

"Thanks," she pulled down her hood to reveal her brown-black hair split into two short braids. In the firelight, her silver eyes seemed to twinkle.

"You're welcome," David skewered his own sweet on a stick, "Quite a weapon you have there. Huntresses are quite fond of their toys,"

"Moonshard isn't a toy," Summer smirked and stuck the marshmallow on the tip of the weapon before sticking it over the flame, "It's a marshmallow skewer,"

"So you _do_ have a sense of humour," David said as the kids all sniggered at her joke, "Your friend seemed much more…. Serious,"

Summer nodded, "Vulcan is all business but he's a good friend and one of the best. He's been fighting monsters for over twenty years and he can apparently beat the best of the teachers at any of the schools,"

"I bet his classes are fun,"

Summer took a bite of her sweet, "He's not a teacher. He took me on as an apprentice to 'learn the tools of the trade' as he put it,"

"Never heard of that being done before,"

"It's experimental. My performance will decide if it's put into practice,"

David retrieved his marshmallow, now a blackened crisp and bit the outside off, "I assume you two came here for something besides helping a village of rejects,"

"Rejects?"

"Dun na hUisce is a place for people with no one else to go. Everyone here is running from something and this place is the end of the line,"

"Does that mean you're running too?"

David smirked but it seemed strained, like he was putting on a façade for her benefit, "In more ways than figuratively. I guess my confidence can't get me everywhere,"

"Well don't worry, we're here to fix your Grimm problem,"

"Glad to hear it but the entire mountain range to the west is infested. How are you going to accomplish that?"

"Vulcan was tight-lipped but I trust his judgement,"

"As you should," came a shout from across the street.

"Speak of the Nevermore, here he is,"

The Huntsman approached with his hood up. It seemed even the living volcano felt the chill, "Are you just going to sit here all night?"

"Better company here," Summer huffed.

"Come on. We have a place to stay and I want to leave at first light,"

"Fine," Summer sighed, "I hope to see you again someday, David,"

The mercenary was already tearing open a second bag but turned his head ever so slightly, "I'm counting on it, Summer Rose," he smirked.

**Reviews and critisism are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 3

Summer crashed into her bed. The old rusty frame sounded like it would give way but it held, "Ah, thank Vale, I can finally sleep,"

Vulcan, who stood at the threshold watching the normally mature huntress-to-be act like a child half her age, grunted, "Make the most of it,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'first thing in the morning'" she made an awful impression of her mentor.

"Before you go to sleep, here," he threw a glass bottle at her, which she caught perfectly in one hand, "I thought you earned it given how you handled today,"

Summer examined the bottle and her eyes widened, "The Lake's Fire,"

"It's a local beer here and a strong one too, or so the tavern's owner says,"

"The legal drinking age in Vale is twenty-one…" Summer said uncertainly.

"We're a long way from Vale. Come on, Goodwitch isn't here to pester you about rules,"

She laughed, "How do you know my partner?"

"I looked at all the teams in Beacon for potential candidates. Professor Lyons chose you from the ones I selected,"

"What were you looking for?"

"A recruit with plenty of independence and a survival instinct honed in more than just training,"

"But most students have those already,"

"There were other prerequisites but you showed the traits more than the rest,"

"Well it's nice to know you did your research. Creepy but nice," Summer pulled down her hood and let her hair down. Vulcan had suggested cropping it even shorter than it already was but she was having none of it. Girls with short hair were weird in her opinion. She took a tentative sip. She nearly choked. _This stuff tastes like honey and charcoal! _She thought, _Who the hell thought this was a good idea? _Nonetheless the drink was bearable compared to what she initially expected, and the aftertaste was pleasant

"Don't go crazy with that stuff," Vulcan said as the cadet coughed from the alcohol.

"Wait," Summer called him back when he turned to leave for his own room, "You still haven't explained to me what we're after,"

"I told you an Aberration,"

"But what is it? All we were ever told was that they were insanely powerful Creatures of Grimm but why?"

"I can't say. The truth is repressed for a reason. Only a select few Hunters are allowed to know,"

"So I'm supposed to go in blind?"

"You don't need to know what we're after to kill it," Vulcan sighed, "Let's just say that there is a very good reason why humans are so afraid of anything different, like the Faunus, after the War,"

"Cryptic answer it is," Summer jumped up, "If can't tell me anything else, I'm going to have a shower. Not that I'm holding any hope that this place has any warm water,"

(The next day)

Dun na hUisce was deathly silent at the break of day, not that Summer minded much. Until recently, she had never woken up to peace and quiet. Whether it was her team's bickering or her alarm clock, she woke up to noise. Travelling with Vulcan changed this trend. Leaving civilisation forced them to set up camp in the wilderness and despite the lack of comfort offered by her own bed, she welcomed the change.

She stretched out on the rickety bed and yawned. She could feel that her hair was messed up beyond all reason and knew that Vulcan would give her little time to make it presentable.

"Get up," the Huntsman shouted behind the door as if on cue, knocking loudly to emphasise each word.

"Make that no time," Summer grumbled. She got up quickly, remembering the last time she'd taken her time getting dress (Vulcan had actually set off without her and it took her an hour to find him).

The Huntress-to-be was thankful her hood excellently hid the state of her hair. Her white cloak and Moonshard were laid neatly on the chair and she deftly prepared for their journey. Once ready, she descended the stairs into the tavern's common room.

Vulcan was easily distinguished from the other patrons. He was easily the biggest, baldest and- most disgustingly- the loudest eater. He was in the process of wolfing down a beakfast of rashers, sausages, eggs, toast and… was that a steak? The food was already half-eaten despite Summer having only been called by him a few minutes earlier.

He waved her over mid-bite and offered a seat across the table, "I've prepared all our provisions for the journey while you were lazing in bed," Vulcan smirked. Summer was glad he decided to stop tearing into his food while he was talking. That made it the first time in the last month.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, picking up a pitcher of water and pouring a glass.

"Long enough," Summer made a note that it was seven in the morning, "The Sergeant-at- Arms of the militia told me the Grimm mostly come from the mountains nearby, so that's where we're headed,"

"Oh great, hiking,"

"Stop complaining, your clothes can keep out the cold, I made sure of it,"

Summer nodded. Her cloak had been purely for show when she set out but Vulcan had 'modified' it after a week of her grumbling. She still had no clue what he'd done but it appeared no different and yet never too stifling in the sun and always warm when the temperature dropped. When Summer asked why a Huntsman like him was so good at designing clothes, Vulcan simply said it was a useful hobby.

Once they finished, the pair said goodbyes to O'Casey and departed. Summer felt a pang of sadness that David wasn't there to see her off but she shrugged it off. Ten minutes of marching later, Vulcan spoke up, "Did you see what was wrong there?"

Summer nodded, "The houses? I figured it out while trying to go to sleep,"

The Huntsman grunted, "Your observational skills are improving. What did you realise?"

"There were too many. I saw a couple of hundred people there but there were enough houses to hold twice that. And I assume no one wanted to sleep in the houses of their deceased neighbours. Even a place this far from civilisation has to honour the dead,"

"Good," Vulcan smiled, "They said it was a freak accident but these attacks have been going on for more than a week, possibly two,"

"The same time our target entered the area," Summer nodded.

"Exactly, he's settled here and it doesn't look like he's going to leave any time soon, which means we finally have a chance to take him down quickly,"

"Ok," the silence returned but Summer was feeling chatty so decided to spark a conversation besides work, "Why are you called Vulcan?"

He looked at her confused, "What?"

"No one's born with a name like that, especially with no surname,"

The Huntsman looked pensive for a moment, or as pensive as a well-built, scarred Huntsman could look, "It was a personal thing. I abandoned my birth name shortly after I left the mainstream Hunters,"

"Why?"

"What's with the sudden interest in my personal life?"

"Well a month of smalltalk and stoicism can get boring and you know all about me, so I say you should return the favour,"

Vulcan mused on this for a while and Summer began to suspect he was going to give her the silent treatment but eventually he replied.

"I'm part of a… special group of Hunters. Black Ops I guess you could say. Our original lives are kept on a low profile, hence the name change. It's not required but encouraged. We specialise in threats to dangerous to make public,"

"Like Aberrations," Summer realised.

"Yeah. I'm not able to say any more I'm afraid,"

"Well if it's so hush-hush, why was I told to tag along?"

Vulcan turned away and Summer was amused to see him fidget, "Normally it would only be one on a mission…. But I was informed I might need the help,"

"You mean you couldn't handle it," she paused, "Wait, that thing you mentioned about Menagerie, the job you were doing before I joined up, was that why?"

"Why don't we just enjoy the scenery around us?"

"Oh Dust, I'm right!" Summer burst out laughing.

"Don't make me hit you, girl," he spat that last word with particular venom but this just made the cadet laugh harder, her surprisingly loud outburst echoing through the dead silent forest, "You're going to draw ever Grimm for miles to us," he sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

**Feedback and critisism is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoping to publish the next chapter tomorrow as I'm going to be unable to write for the next week or so. Otherwise, enjoy reading.**

Chapter 4

They pitched camp at the base of the mountain. Vulcan lit a fire with a snap of his fingers, "Show off," Summer said just barely audible.

"Hey, you want a fire now or would you like to rub a pair of sticks together?"

"Whatever," Summer rubbed her hands and held them near the flame, "So what's the plan?"

"Depends on what we find. I'm hoping it has settled in the forest where we can manoeuvre but given the terrain, he's likely deep in the mountain, which will be problematic.

Summer tilted her head, "I'm after realising something: you keep interchanging 'he' and 'it' all the time,"

Vulcan grimaced, "Damn, you're annoyingly observant,"

"It's significant, don't deny it. I have a fair idea about what's going on but I need to hear it from you,"

The Huntsman sighed, "I guess trying to keep it from you was pointless but revealing intel doesn't come easily to me,"

"I'm your partner-"

"Apprentice,"

"-and I'd like to be treated as such,"

"Ok," he leaned back, "Let's start with something that may upset a lot of people; there's a very good reason why humans despise and hate the Faunas,"

Summer's eyes widened, "That's a horrible thing to say,"

"Nonetheless, it's true. People have grown to hate them but it all links back to fear of the Faunas known as Aberrations,"

"So I was right, we're hunting a Grimm Faunas,"

"Yes and no. They are born to Faunas families but look physically human so they are more like human Grimm,"

"Physically human?"

"During the First War, what scared everyone so much is that these things could hide in plain sight, showing no tell-tale signs of a killer unless provoked. But they are sociopaths. The hunt and torture humans for sport,"

"That still doesn't warrant a pair of Hunters. It sounds like you would be able to take him,"

"And that brings me to the next attribute; they have an aura and semblance just like us,"

"What?" Summer was shocked, "How is that possible?"

"No one knows. There are exceptions to all rules of nature. Aberrations are an exception to nature itself. Then there's the last aspect of an Aberration. They have an almost-perfect telepathic connection with the Grimm around them, letting them control them completely. That is why the town was attacked and why it was so organised,"

"And this is the thing we have to slay?"

"Vulcan shrugged, "Comes with the job, I guess,"

They discussed their plans for the fight to come over a generous gift of meat and vegetables from the town which Vulcan expertly cooked over the fire, "I will try and flush him out, so I'll need you ready outside whatever cave he's hiding in once he makes a break for it,"

"You're going in alone? I thought you said it would take the two of us," Summer scolded him with crossed arms and for a moment it looked like she was the adult of the two.

"No offense, but your Perfect Reaction is next to useless in a cave or other confined space while my fire is much more effective,"

The cadet pouted, losing any façade of maturity, "No fair. I came along for a hunt and now at the final fight I have to sit on the side-lines?"

"I told you already not to go rushing into a fight," Vulcan said sharply. He'd been lightening up over the past week but he still suffered from these bouts of wound-up-tightness, "You'll get a fight, just understand the danger,"

"So when do we start?" Summer dropped a bone into the fire as she asked and sat back satisfied and full.

"As much as I don't want to, attacking at night will be our best bet. I have a hunch that our target was using the Grimm night attacks to shift suspicion away from the town,"

"What does that mean?"

"The Aberration was in Dun na hUisce,"

"Wait what?" Summer's head shot up, "How do you know that?"

"Because he did it before in Menagerie; hid among the populace so he could watch them go mad with terror,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she looked at him as if he was crazy and he really was starting to look it, "More to the point why did we leave?"

"Because he jumped ship last time I got that close. I was able to predict that he'd retreat to where he could keep Grimm close by as useful weapons. Besides I'd rather not put that town through any more danger, would you?"

Summer was panicking slightly, but Vulcan's logic made her calm down, "Didn't know you cared so much about collateral damage," she smirked slightly.

The Huntsman grunted, "I'm stoic, not heartless," he looked at the setting sun, "It's getting dark, if we're going to make a move, it has to be now,"

(The Mountainside)

The going was tough up the mountain. Vulcan picked up the Beowolf tracks an hour after they broke camp but the approaching blizzard was making following them difficult. As the sun dipped halfway over the horizon and bathed the mountainside in orange light, Summer groaned, "How do we even know that these will even show us where our target is,"

"Summer," Vulcan closed his eyes and took a frustrated breathe, "I'm a Hunter with over two decades of experience, please give me some credit," he froze then then and without warning pushed Summer away and sent her tumbling behind one of the trees.

"Hey," she snapped, "What the hell was-"

"Quiet," Vulcan cut her off and crouched behind the trunk. Summer heard the faint sound of snow being walked through. Summer held her breath when she saw four Ursi trudge along the mountain path. One sniffed the tracks and grunted at the others who followed the path. "Looks like my tracking is better than you thought," Vulcan stood up and wiped the snow off his clothes.

"Could you try and not sound so smug when you say that?"

"We'll see," he offered her a hand up, which she took.

"You could have given me a little warning," Summer grumbled, "This snow is freezing,"

"Freezing snow? What a surprise," Vulcan mocked her.

Summer muttered several curses at him under her breath before speaking again, "Are we close to our destination?"

"See for yourself," Vulcan pointed. In the distance, Summer could see the Ursi entering a cave further up the mountain, just past the treeline. The pair followed shortly after and they were soon standing before the mouth of the cave.

"This is… creepy," Summer observed. The entrance was festooned with bones. Human skulls formed a short path like a morbid guard of honour in the snow towards the damp dirt of the cave but it was the edge of the mouth that was eye-catching. Starting with small Nevermore skulls, heads of Grimm were brutally nailed into the stone edges, forming a bleached white threshold. Each head was bigger the higher up it was. At the centre was an Ursa Major skull, almost as wide as Vulcan's body.

"Grimm don't put up trophies," Vulcan observed one of the Beowolf heads, "This is definitely the place,"

"So you want me to stay out here?"

Vulcan enjoyed the horrified look on his apprentice's face, "Don't worry, they only stare at you if you stare at them,"

"You really aren't helping,"

"Just be ready for when I come back," Vulcan pulled down his hood and entered his prey's den.

(Inside the Mountain)

The light from the Huntsman's fingers only illuminated about two metres into the dark. The air only got colder the deeper into the cave he went. The network of tunnels was mercifully simple, with any branches easily chosen by the Ursa tracks in the dirt. His breath was coming in puffs of mist within a minute and after fifteen minutes of walking even he got the shivers. Half an hour of stumbling through the icy dark Vulcan noticed that he wasn't alone. He only caught glimpses of black fur but the Creatures of Grimm were definitely following him. This in itself was unusual. He was outnumbered, unarmed and in unfamiliar territory so why were they holding back? Vulcan wasn't scared of a few Grimm but this was getting annoying. "What the hell are you playing at?" he shouted into the dark. A delayed reply of his own voice was the only response. He snarled and pushed on with renewed vigour.

A small whimper up ahead stopped him in his tracks. A Beowolf shuffled into the light in front of him. It carried a small stone slab in its mouth, and dropped it at Vulcan's feet (who at this point was too stunned by what was happening in front of him to react). The creature jerked to one sided as it punched. It looked at Vulcan and attacked. The Huntsman blocked the wild swipe and immediately broke its arm. The monster flailed as Vulcan moved behind it to lock his arm around its neck and squeezed until an audible pop was heard and the struggling beast went slack.

Vulcan picked up the slab. A message was carved into it with a knife. _I'm bored Vulcan. Come on and entertain me. _"Sick freak," he muttered. His target had sent a Grimm as proxy just to send a message? Even if it was a soulless creature, that's low. He continued on. Finally after all the walking and tension, Vulcan was rewarded with something besides another tunnel.

"Well this is interesting," the Huntsman's voice echoed through the cavern he stood in. he didn't need the flame in his hand anymore because high above, torches revealed an undeniably beautiful underground cavern. The walls formed enchanting patterns by water trickling over it over thousands of years. Stalactites glowed faint yellow in the torchlight and translucent pillars of calcium looked like frozen fire. And off to one side near a pool of water was a campfire. Beside it was a decaying armchair, totally out of place in this slice of natural beauty. Leaning forward on the chair, stooped close to the fire was a man, presumably his target

"I was wondering when you'd arrive, Vulcan," the man stood, retrieving a stick from the fire and took a bite of whatever he was roasting on it.

"That voice, you _were_ in the town,"

"Indeed I was," David Mendax smiled and held out a small bag, "Care for a marshmallow?"

**Comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well my attempt to upload this chapter quickely failed miserably and for that I'm sorry. Still, better late than never so enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"You're that mercenary, the one who was talking to Summer. You're the Aberration,"

"Correct again, Hunter. David's the name. I think it is proper to finally introduce each other, especially after our little scrap in Menagerie. Always pays to know your enemy and our female friend is still new to this scary world," David stepped in a light that finally lit up his face. He was smiling, "I must say I'm surprised to see you call for back-up. Did our last meeting teach you a lesson? It certainly taught me," he pulled back his sleeve, revealing a hand-shaped burn mark on his forearm. Vulcan noted the tell-tale compartment for his enemy's wristblade.

"What would that be?" Vulcan edged forward, prepared to lunge at the Aberration the moment he was close enough.

"That no man is an island, even someone like me,"

"You're no man, you're a monster,"

"True, but even we Aberrations need kindred spirits,"

Vulcan froze as the shadows glowed with pairs of red globes. Dozens? Hundreds? He couldn't tell. David's eyes took on a similar red glint and his bared teeth began to resemble a canine's. The most noticeable of all though was the bone white liquid ran up his neck and onto his face. It solidified to the all-too-familiar mask of Grimm but unlike the other monsters, it more resembled heavy tattooing except along the top half of his face. Once again, that murderous smile, "You're in my game now, Huntsman, and here, you are the prey,"

The Grimm attacked almost simultaneously, save David who just observed. Vulcan's first move was to take out a Dust crystal and crush it. The fire coursed through his veins and once more he felt blissfully alive. This time, he concentrated the fire to his arms so his punches were more powerful and his clothes weren't completely burned away. An Ursa swiped at him but was blocked with one hand. He punched it squarely in the chest, which sent it flying back with its fur on fire. A Beowolf pounced in attempt to tear open his back and earned a roundhouse kick to its snout for its trouble.

The Grimm paused for a moment at the ease with which the first ones were taken out, but quickly resumed their assault. Vulcan's fists glowed like miniature suns and he gave a smile of his own. He smashed the ground with his shining "weapons", causing the monsters to be flung away as if an earthquake and volcano occurred on the same spot. The closest were either incinerated or crushed by flying debris. Only David stayed on his feet. He still had that infuriating smile. Looking at the remaining beasts scamper away into the caves, the Aberration sighed dramatically, "Alas, I was hoping for more of a show,"

"Stop it,"

"What?"

"Talking like you have emotions," the Huntsman pointed at him accusingly, "You're soulless, you don't feel anything,"

David gasped in mock horror, "You wound me, sir, but you are at least partially right. I just feel them differently to you. Still, I was the best at imitating humanity. I can even make jokes. My brothers said it was disturbing how good I was,"

"Brothers?"

"But enough of that," David clapped his hands together, "since the opening act was cut so boringly short, let us move onto the main event," with a loud ring of metal, the pair of wristblades emerged, a foot long each, "It's been a while since I had to fight, a month in fact,"

"I remember," Vulcan replied, taking on a boxing stance, "But you have nowhere to run this time,"

"You mistake me for yourself. Like I said, this is my game of Cat and Mouse," David sprang into action, his blade poised for Vulcan's heart. His speed was incredible and the Hunter barely turned the blow aside in time. He swung at the Aberration with a fiery fist but the monster had managed to halt himself and twist beneath the punch. The blade jab David made next found its mark under the Huntsman's arm his Aura stopped it from wounding him gravely but the blow still felt as if he'd been stabbed.

Vulcan stumbled away clutching his wounded side. David stood and turned, laughing, "That's all you have in you?" he wiped his wristblade clean of some luminous orange liquid, "I'm disappointed,"

"What the…" Vulcan looked at his "wound" Nothing, no wound at all save some of the same orange liquid on his enemy's dagger.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" David's sadistic grin glinted off the torchlight, "Look at your Scroll and you may find the answer,"

Vulcan took a quick look at his vitals. His Aura was still in the green, albeit, close to yellow but the flashing red skull icon was what concerned him. _Aura Compromised._ He shot David a hateful look only to find the Aberration wasn't there.

"That's the problem with you Hunters," the Aberration's dislocated voice echoed through the shadows, "Your arrogance always gets the better of you. Against mindless beasts, it's forgivable but given your status, that's a death wish,"

"What did you do to me?"

"My Necroshades do little physical damage," the voice gloated, "but they work wonders on a target's soul. Like this," David dropped from above and sliced a gash along Vulcan's back which forced a scream of agony from the Huntsman. But fighting through the pain, he swung his fists around at his assailant. David brought his arms up to block but was still sent skidding across the cave, "My, my still some fight in you. Very good. I'm going to enjoy this," Vulcan took a shaky step forward but collapsed to one knee, clenching his teeth, "Don't worry, like any wound, it will heal but like any part of the body, too much trauma will cause it to fail,"

Vulcan took out a crystal- the last he had from the start of the mission, "Oh," David's eyes seemed to glow beneath the mask, "Pulling out all the stops for me, huh?" For the second time that day in the space of a few minutes, Vulcan crushed the Dust. He knew the risks of supercharging his powers but his options were limited. The energy coursed through him with renewed force but now it felt painful as his body struggled to cope with the strain of the overdose. The invisible cuts to his Aura burned but healed, like metal plated being welded back together by energy.

David smiled a smile that resembled a wolf's snarl, "How innovative, but I suspect that this is a last resort-"Vulcan's fist connected with his enemy's face in the time it took to blink.

"Not quite monster, but its close,"

The Aberration hit the cave wall with a crack and a groan, "So you _are_ faster that you look," he laughed. How could he laugh at a time like this?

"Vulcan strode forward, lava pouring from his charred, cracked arms, "This just keeps getting better and better, now the monster took on a more serious expression, "Time for round three,"

The Aberration jumped up and charged but this time Vulcan was ready. The Necroshades never got close to his skin. It was almost pathetic how easily Vulcan put him into an armlock. David hissed in pain from his opponent's burning grip, "That was quick but you're forgetting one little this,"

"What?" Vulcan snapped, and the heat intensified.

"I have Dust-powered weapons, like you. I have an Aura, like you. So what else do I have?" The Hunstman was about to answer but instead he started screaming from some fresh agony. He let go of David who brushed himself down, "A Semblance," he finished for him, who was on his knees, clutching his head, "This is why no one has caught me. Your little gang always seems to forget about an Aberration's semblance until it's too late," Vulcan was painfully muttering words but they were inaudible, "Mine is called Despair. Do you enjoy reliving your worst nightmares?"

"No! Cinder!" Vulcan screamed, echoing around the cavern.

"This is just getting embarrassing," David kicked him squarely in the jaw, sprawling him on the ground. As an afterthought, he retracted his power, giving Vulcan some respite, "Come on, Huntsman, I want to hear your last lucid words before I kill you," Vulcan groaned and whispered something, "What was that?" David squatted beside him, yanking his head up so that he was looking at him.

"I'm glad I have an apprentice who doesn't follow orders," he looked behind David's shoulder to see Summer jumping from a nearby ledge towards them with Moonshard drawn.

Necroshades met the halberd in a ring of metal. Summer was seething in anger under her hood wile David still had that sly grin beneath his mask.

"You monster," she snarled, "You lived among those people and you caused it all? You complete psychopath,"

"You're only getting that now?" his grin was one of insanity: a monster enjoying the chaos he caused far too much. David shifted his weight forward to knock the halberd aside, "You have no idea what being me is like. Watching you humans scurry around for survival is hilarious," Summer danced away before the wristblades found their mark and swung Moonshard low for his legs. David jumped over the blade but his opponent was ready and the Aberration was rewarded with the other end of the halberd smashing into the mask over his nose.

David staggered and for once, anger replaced his arrogance, "Upstart little bit-ahhh," Moonshard's spear tip grazed his hip, drawing blood. He grabbed the metal shaft, "Nowhere to run now little Huntress,"

Had Summer let go immediately after over extending herself, she might have been saved the pain. But instinct made her keep a hold of the weapon and tried to wrest it away. David kicked her brutally in the stomach, doubling her over. With her grip slackened, he yanked the halberd to one side and caused her to stumble away, unarmed. David drove the weapon into the ground, "What are you going to do now, girl?" he grabbed her by the throat and laughed, "Let's see if I can make you scream like all the other Huntresses that have come after me in the last five hundred years,"

Summer was choking from the hold and couldn't scream as David wanted her when the edge of Necroshade crossed her chest in a slow drag. She was mercifully released when he threw her to the ground. Or it was merciful until she saw him grinding his wristblades together, emitting a disturbing screech. If Grimm could scream in pain, she was sure that was the sound they would make, "My blades leave little lasting damage physically but give me a few hours and no one will recognise that pretty face of yours,"

Summer crawled back with a death glare pointed at the Aberration. She was afraid, there was no denying it but she wasn't about to show it to this sick freak. Her eyes looked for an opening somewhere, a chance to escape and retrieve Moonshard, maybe trying to break-

Moonshard was gone. She panicked. How could she have lost sight of it? Further thought was interrupted by David pinning her down with one hand on her chest and the blade on the other poised for her throat, "This isn't going to be quick or painless," he smiled.

Then it clicked and Summer chuckled, "What's so funny?" David paused, "Even someone like you would laugh at your own funeral,"

A shadow passed over the pair, "Hmph, I'm laughing at yours," David didn't have time to react before Vulcan drove Moonshard into his back.

The Aberration jerked forward from the blow. A small line of blood trickled from his gaping mouth, "Oh," he said softly Vulcan lifted him to his feet with the halberd, promoting more blood to spill out, now washing his chin in gore. With one mighty heave, the Huntsman pitched David over his shoulders and threw him across the cave. He crashed face first into the wall and landed with a hard thud.

"Arrogance is the downfall of all men, even monsters," Vulcan echoed the words his enemy had spoken.

Summer took her mentor's offered hand to lift her up and he gave her back Moonshard. Without a word, he turned to the task at hand.

David had lifted himself into a seating position. Dark blood pooled around him and he was struggling to breathe from at least one punctured lung. And still, through all that pain, he laughed, "I guess all things have a time," he gasped like a fish out of water, "Congratulations, you've killed one monster in a world of deamons,"

The Hunters stood over their fallen prey. Everything about David disgusted Summer: his sorry state, his actions, his deceit, that smile he had now, knowing what he'd done and didn't care. So why did she feel pity for him right now?

"You are an abomination," Vulcan said in a neutral tone, as if incanting a ritual. "We all must reap what we sow and judgement finds us all. Your action can mean only one punishment: death. What are the last words you wish to say?"

"You humans," David erupted into a coughing fit. His bloody spittle caked his hands and clothes, "always trying to force order on chaos. My brothers will tear your world down around you one day,"

Summer pointed her halberd at his chest, "Too bad you won't be around to see it,"

David chuckled which turned into another string of coughs, "What, you think I'm afraid of death? You Reapers are all the same,"

"What are you rambling about?" she asked.

"I'm telling you that I embrace what you fear," the Aberration grabbed Moonshard and drove it through his chest. Summer recoiled in horror as David seemed to scream and laugh simultaneously, "And we aren't the only monsters on Remnant," he looked at them as the last of his life drained away, "Master and apprentice. The Reaper and the Rose. I see now why you travel in pairs," his eyes glazed over and Summer felt as if the cavern was a little brighter

"May your body find peace in the earth, your mind find solidarity in the moon and your soul find prosperity among the spirits,"

Summer frowned, "But he has-had- no soul,"

"The words are tradition and must be spoken. Even a monster like him deserves respect among our order,"

"Well, its over," she sighed but immediately felt the wounds she'd so far been able to ignore

"Vulcan's hand on her shoulder steadied her and stopped her from falling, "You're barely conscious. We both need medical attention,"

"Yeah," Summer felt the wave of dizziness pass, "what was he on about?"

Vulcan hesitated long enough for her to know he was hiding something, "It's complicated,"

"Well we have the whole trip back to Beacon for you to explain," Using each other for support, the Huntsman and Huntress-to-be hobbled out of the cave, unaware that they were being watched by a metal insect with a pair of camera lens eyes.

(Unknown)

The feed to the cavern became a hazy of static. The two metre wide screen washed the otherwise black room in a ghostly glow. The three figures sitting in the boardroom observed the defeat of David.

"This is unfortunate," one of them said. He took a drag from a cigar which briefly illuminated his dark eyes, "Subject Twelve was one of the most promising. Taking him alive would have greatly improved our progress,"

"Twelve must have known we were going to capture him." a second replied, his heavy Mistral accent cutting across the room, "Most of the Aberrations would die rather than let us use them,"

"The same with Vulcan," the third had a Southern Vytal accent, "If he knew we would try to break Twelve out of the Reaper headquarters for our own experiments, he would have killed him on the spot,"

"Which he did, but we have what we need to continue," the second stood up, "An original would have been beneficial but our current data is sufficient to restart the project. So long as we keep Vulcan and his friends in the dark for now,"

"And what about Vulcan himself?" the first took a long drag, "If he finds out about this, he'll kill us all. He's the strongest Reaper in history after all,"

"He won't be a problem," the third took out a Scroll: a picture of a small girl with black hair, "We know his pressure point. He will dance to our tune until his actions are as radical as ours,"

"And the girl?" the first asked as the screen froze on her face.

"Summer Rose," the third pulled up the dossier onto the Scroll screen, "I can see why she was chosen. She could be an excellent pawn. If not…. She can be removed. Keep an eye on them for now and continue with your work. Dismissed,"

**This concludes Part 1 of the Reaper and the Rose. Part 2 will be uploaded as soon as I can but I won't be able to for a few weeks, unfortunately. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my annoying schedule (of which I have no control) I'm still bogged down by complications in my life outside the internet, so I've decided to continue on as normal and damn the consequences. So enjoy and please tell me if my rambling is annoying!**

Chapter 6

Part 2: The Reapers

The ride on the Bullhead would normally have been smooth (albeit loud), but the blizzard made the going uncomfortable. Vulcan are Summer had made their way back to Dun na hUisce where they called for transport back to Vale. Summer wanted to tell the people the truth but Vulcan said it was best to let sleeping Grimm lie. Besides, David wouldn't be missed. O'Casey said that mercenaries came and went all the time when Summer asked.

Their ride in the afternoon and with a simple goodbye, the Hunters left the town behind, "Why couldn't we have done this in the first place?" the cadet grumbled, "A month of trudging around and we get picked up in a day?"

"Lyons wasn't going to give us a lift to search. She enjoys making me work. But now we're done, she wants the debrief as fast as possible so she can set me to work again,"

"What work? I thought you were a freelancer? Some secret agent,"

Vulcan huffed, "You watch too many spy movies. I normally work separate from the main Hunter hierarchy, yes, but I owe Lyons, so I do whatever jobs she gives me,"

"Why?"

Vulcan seemed to debate whether to explain or not, "We were on the same team,"

"What?!" Summer shot up immediately regretted it as the pain in her chest flared up again.

"Believe it or not," the Huntsman smiled.

"Wow," Summer tried to imagine the Headmistress of Beacon as a teenager but try as she might, she failed, "What was the name?"

"Team LATE,"

Summer thought for a moment, "Where's the V?"

Vulcan sighed (whispering "If only I was called Drake,") and continued, "I told you, Vulcan is the name I took after my chosen profession,"

"You mean the Reapers. That's what David said, right?"

"Yeah. Like I said already, we're black ops, so we take the most dangerous and sensitive jobs Hunters can be given,"

"I've seen that," she noted.

"The Aberrations are one of our spheres of influence but they are extremely rare. We focus our attention on other destabilizing threats like terrorism. If people knew that the Grimm were the least of their problems there would be chaos. The Reapers are essential to preserving the balance that the Hunters have established,"

Summer pondered on this information for several moments and only one thing didn't fit in her mind, "Why was I really brought along?"

Vulcan smiled, "It's good to know that you're not too stupid,"

"Hey," Summer said mock offended, "You were the one who tried to fight an Aberration alone,"

"Lyons will tell you everything when we arrive. She's better at explaining this stuff than I am,"

"You work for them and you can't explain anything about them,"

The Huntsman shrugged, "I'm not good at explaining anything,"

Summer brushed off the fact that he was lying.

(A few hours later)

Summer hadn't been home in over a month but Vale was still as beautiful as when she'd left. Much to Vulcan's distaste, she opened the side door to behold the sky-view of the city, letting out all the heat in the process.

"I've never seen it this far up?" she shouted.

"Please sit back down," he sighed, the sound just audible over the roar of the wind.

"But it's so beautiful. I can see my house from here," to emphasise, she hung out the door by the handle, pointing at one of the suburbs.

"Dust alive, what are you doing?" he shouted. He jumped up and yanked her back through the door, "How can you appear so mature and then act so childish?"

"Oww," Summer frowned while rubbing her lower back where she fell, "I was fine,"

"I swear you wouldn't last a week without me,"

The cadet pouted, "Cheer up and live a little,"

The aircraft touched down at the same cliff side where new recruits arrive. Summer had jumped out the door a few feet before it landed. She flinched from her wound but was too relieved to be home to care. And there was even a welcoming party for her: a tall blonde doing her best to look disinterested with the situation, a grey-haired, bespeacled boy who fidgeted nervously beside her and another bou who had shaped his golden flax hair into a ridiculous mohican and was waving at her like an idiot.

"So this is the infamous team GOST (**A/N: pronounced Ghost**)," Vulcan joined her while the ship powered down.

"Sure is," Summer couldn't stop beaming.

"They don't look like much,"

She shot him a glare," Be nice please, they're my friends,"

"Why in the name of all that is sacred does an eighteen-year-old girl have a chest window?"

"No idea but don't bring it up or I think she'll kill you,"

"I'd like to see her try," Vulcan mumbled, "What's with Mr Mohawk? He looks like some weird rooster,"

"You said you'd be nice,"

"No you just told me to be and I'm ignoring you," further bickering was interrupted by the Mohawk greeting them, "How was the Hunt, Summer? Bet you were just distraught without the love of your life,"

"Shut up Tristan," Summer gave the boy a shove, "You know that's never going to happen,"

"You only just arrive and you are already at this childishness?" the blonde sighed, "Professor Lyons is waiting so please give it a rest,"

"Spoilsport," Summer pouted.

"Care to introduce me, cadet?" Vulcan knew exactly who they were but greetings needed to be made.

"Sure: Vulcan this is Glenda Goodwitch," the blonde inclined her head to acknowledge him, "Oscar Ozpin," the grey-haired boy looked away while muttering a quiet "hey" "and Tristan Xiao Long," Mohawk held out his hand to shake. Vulcan took it and was pleasantly surprised to find the boy trying to crush it. It amused the Huntsman that he thought he could act the macho man. He indulged Tristan for about three seconds before squeezing back. Tristan's eyes widened when he realised his mistake.

"Eh, guys? You two have been holding hands for a while. Do you want us to leave you alone?" Ozpin chuckled at Summer's joke.

Tristan put on a strained smile, "No. Just testing. His strength,"

"Hmph. I can't believe a fully grown Huntsman would indulge in such a childish game," Glenda rolled her eyes.

"Hypocrite," Summer muttered, "Please could you not pick fights with my friends. We're wasting time as it is,"

Vulcan let go and Tristan started to gasp for air like he'd been choked, "You're out of your league kid,"

Tristan knew better than to answer back but gave a glare that could freeze the sun.

"Tell you what," the Huntsman stretched, "You four go to your dorm. Summer needs some R+R after the trip,"

"And you?" Glenda asked.

"I have news to tell Professor Lyons,"

(GOST dorm)

Summer practically kicked the door to their room open and breathed in the hot air of home. The bunk beds were an addition as Tristan insisted he needed space for his guitar equipment. Glenda's and Ozpin's bunks were a picture of neatness, conforming to the blonde leader's tastes. Tristan's as usual was a wreck, the top bunk barely recognisable as a bed. Meanwhile, Summer's had gathered a small layer of dust from weeks of disuse, "It's good to be back,"

"I bet it is," Tristan smirked, entering the room behind her, "So, since you're back, why not an old-fashioned wager like we usually do?"

The Huntress-to-be groaned, "I never lose, remember?"

"Come on. Like all other times, if I win you have to give me a kiss,"

"What's the bet?"

"That I can stay in my bed longer than you can stay in yours. No forms of entertainment allowed,"

"Ok," Summer was used to Tristan's creatively random bets to try and kiss her by now, so she decided to have some fun with it, "But if I win, you have to shave your head,"

Tristan scowled at her, "That's cruel,"

"Chickening out are we?"

"No way," Tristan's hand shot out and they shook to seal the deal.

The pair jumped onto their respective bunks. Ozpin and Glenda entered shortly after. Summer had to stifle a sneeze from the dust. It was then that she noticed Glenda's face; she was failing to repress a snigger. A smiling Glenda was never a good sign. She felt a weird sensation on her back legs and arms, "What the-?" then she saw the small note pinned on the bunk above her:

_Welcome home sis! :P_

"Qrow," Summer whispered as the itching powder took effect, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

(Beacon cafeteria)

Qrow Rose yawned lazily and pushed his finished lunch aside while the rest of his team ate. "Now time to start that Grimm Studies assignment," he said to no one in particular. Initially he ignored the commotion somewhere outside the cafeteria but the slamming open of the doors on the other side of the room turned his head.

"QROW ROSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN SCYTHES!" his wayward sister was storming towards him, scratching herself like crazy.

The rest of team QROW looked at him, "I think I need to go do this in the library," he jumped up and ran in the opposite direction of Summer, aware this was not the way to the school library. But his vengeful sister had already built up speed and had almost caught up with him by the time he turned the corner.

"You jerk," she shouted at him, "do you have any idea what you've done?"

"The powder? It was just a bit of fun, Summer," the younger sibling didn't turn his head as any loss of momentum could be his end, "Learn to take a joke,"

"You made me lose a bet to Tristan you jacka-" Qrow skidded to a halt and used his sister's momentum to toss her over his shoulder and ran back to the dining hall. Now that he knew the consequences of what he had done he was certain Summer would make him suffer.

Summer got up and resumed the chase, returning to the dining hall, "Ok, where is he?"

"Hey Summer," Qrow's partner, Oobeck waved, "Long time no see,"

"I said where is he?" she repeated.

"His semblance is gravity manipulation, so where do you think?" the boy pointed to the overhead chandelier where Qrow was perched.

"Oliver, you traitor," he shouted from his vantage point.

"I'm your friend but I'm not stupid," Oobeck replied, yawning, "besides, I can sleep again once you two shut up,"

"Get down here so I can break you in two," Summer growled

"Aww, big sis you look so adorable from up here. I'm surprised Xiao Long hasn't swept you off your feet and-" Qrow narrowly dodged the bolt shot from Moonshard, "Missed,"

"No I didn't," she said. Qrow looked back in time to see the bolt explode, bringing the whole chandelier crashing down.

"Holy crap, Summer," Tristan rushed into the room, the rest of GOST in tow, "Calm down. If you're that angry, you don't have to tear the school apart. You can call off the bet, it was just a bit of fun,"

Summer dragged Qrow out of the wreckage, but at least she wasn't as angry as before, "A month," she snapped, "I've been gone a month and you haven't changed a bit,"

"I-I'm sorry," her brother stuttered, "It was just for a laugh,"

"Do I look like I'm laughing? I cannot believe that this is the welcome I get after all I've been through,"

"Miss Rose!" all heads turned to Professor Argus who had witnessed the destruction first-hand, "Headmistress's office, now,"

**Note to everyone: don't piss off Summer. I know making most of the older cast of RWBY around the same age is "convenient" but it was this or creating ALOT of OCs. But as always, any critisism or feedback is welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, review and enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 7**

The Rose siblings sat in silence outside Professor Lyon's office. Qrow fidgeted nervously, knowing full well that the part he played would warrant severe punishment but not as much as his sister's. Summer meanwhile was feeling a deep remorse at having ruined her own homecoming because of her temper. She didn't even know why Qrow's prank got to her. They certainly didn't normally. But she had been stressed from her trip and only now did she realise it. Her sibling's antics were simply the breaking point. What would her parents think of all this?

The door opened, startling them both. She was assured to see Vulcan there, a half-mocking grin on his face. _Good to know he finds the trouble I'm in funny, _she thought. "Sibling rivalry must be nice," he turned to her, "I thought I told you to rest, not start a minor war. Well, anyway, come on in,"

The Beacon director sat at a large mahogany desk. To the left of her was a large fireplace, over which hung a rapier and pair of flintlock pistols. To their right stood an antique bookcase, overflowing with books both modern and ancient. A large window behind the desk would normally offer an extensive view of Beacon's courtyard but at the moment, it was covered by a velvet curtain.

Lilac Lyons was dressed in a sharp suit one might expect on a businessman. Her light purple hair flowed down her back nearly reaching the floor as she sat. Summer briefly wondered how annoying maintaining that length would be. The professor studied them behind a brown file and black half-rimmed glasses. Her analytical stare seemed to pierce into their very souls and brother and sister prayed together to the spirits that the stern Headmistress would be merciful.

"Qrow Rose," Lyons said calmly, "It seems we see a lot of each other as of late. You have been here for almost half a year and I believe you have been in my office on average once a month. And those are only the occasions on which you have been caught," Qrow did his best to mimic his sister's remorseful expression, "Given your consistent disruptive behaviour towards students and staff, I have decided to be generous-"

Hope flared in Qrow's chest….

"-and give our groundskeeper the weekends off until summer break. During this time, you will take on his duties,"

….which was immediately quenched.

"But that's two months away,"

"Are you complaining, Mr Rose?"

"No Ma'am," Qrow know better than to dig his hole any deeper.

"Good, your work starts this Saturday. You are dismissed,"

"Qrow walked out like a man on death row. He spared a final glance at his sister. Then, the muted click of the door closing left her alone with her mentor and headmistress, "Summer Rose," Lyons now focused her attention on her. Despite the fire, she was sure that the temperature dropped a few degrees, "While I have sympathy for the embarrassment your brother caused you, destruction of school property is an unforgivable offense. The typical punishment would be a week's suspension and detention for the rest of the year," her eyes flickered to Vulcan, "Be that as it may, you are watched from on high and a certain outside party has convinced me to offer an alternative. Vulcan?"

"Yes," the Huntsman stepped forward, "Summer before on the Bullhead, you asked why you were brought along. The answer is that I was testing you. The Reapers only take the best of the best and you are it, according to Lyons here,"

"Call me by my title, please,"

"Sure thing, teach," the Huntsman smirked, despite the serious environment. He really was enjoying this a bit too much. The Headmistress dropped the matter with a sigh.

"So all this time, it was some big initiation?" Summer asked.

"Not quite. Membership requires three other members to nominate you first. I'm one but the others will be very different,"

"Personally," Lyons said, "I would not allow you to join before graduation. I don't recall anyone picked that was so young, but Vulcan has been insistent,"

"What about my friends?" Summer couldn't help but remember how isolated Vulcan seemed to be living before working with her. Did she want that?

"Your membership in the group will only be semi-permanent," Vulcan replied, "I have full faith in you but my fellow initiates aren't so sure, given your age. So you are going to continue attendance at Beacon and only be called when needed,"

Summer's head was reeling. She went in expecting to be punished and now she was being offered a job? "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course," Lyons nodded, "But remember that if you refuse, the original punishment will stand,"

Summer stood up and left. Vulcan visibly deflated, "Well that sucked. I was sure she'd jump at the opportunity,"

"Isn't over eagerness one of the conditions for refusal of membership?"

"Well yeah but I would have made an exception. What do you think, Lilac?"

"Clearly you don't know her as well as you thought, Eric. Have you ever considered how attached she is to this school?"

"She certainly didn't hesitate to leave,"

"You offered her a chance to go Hunting in the world years before her friends, of course she would. But having seen your line of work I doubt she would be so hasty again,"

"Still," he stood near the fire, staring into the flames, "Being a Reaper is something all Hunters should aspire to. No one has ever turned down the offer,"

"Don't romanticize the Reapers, Eric. You know how much blood they have on their hands,"

Vulcan's smile vanished, "Their hands or mine specifically?"

"That's not what I meant, Eric, I just-"

"Stop calling me that. I made a promise not to be known by that anymore. Call me Vulcan, and I know exactly what you meant,"

"For Vytal's sake, Er- Vulcan, we both know you can't keep her in the dark forever and if she finds out the truth about your past and the full history of the Reapers, she will turn on you,"

The Huntsman's fingers clenched into fists and Lyons noted the fire starting to burn out of control, "Vulcan, please, control your emotions,"

With a jagged breath, he calmed down and the fire died into embers, "She could make us better. The Reapers don't have the best PR but Summer could be a figurehead. We could stop fighting shadow wars and be heroes again,"

"I'm sure if anyone could do it, it would be Summer Rose. She's started already, after all,"

"What do you mean?" Vulcan tilted his head.

"A month ago, you wouldn't have smile at a debriefing, but Summer has that effect on everyone,"

Vulcan huffed, "Well, I need to unwind so if you need me I'll be in the sparring room," Lyons let out a stifled laugh, "What?" the Huntsman asked.

"It funny," she said, "she reminds me so much of you. You know, before Bêtes Major,"

Vulcan seemed to zone out at the door threshold, "I guess so," he said quietly and left.

(GOST dorm)

Summer lay on her (now unbooby-trapped) bunk, going over the events of the day. It had only just gone noon and she was mentally exhausted, plus she still needed to check up with the nurse. The offer was foremost in her mind, however. If the Reapers were half as good as Vulcan and Lyons made it sound, then she should be jumping on this, especially since the alternative was something anyone would try to get out of. So why was she hesitating? She thought it might have been the change in lifestyle but she would still see her friends. The secrecy? She never wanted to be some killer skulking in the shadows. But time with Vulcan dispelled that idea before it fully formed. He had done nothing that wasn't necessary. So where exactly was this unexplainable dread coming from?

Her deep thinking was interrupted by the violent entrance of Tristan, Qrow and Ozpin. Tristan looked much more subdued and Qrow was squirming under Ozpin's grip on the back of his neck. "These two have something to s-say," while the other two had been cowed by the uncharacteristically loud lecture the grey-haired boy had given them, he still acted nervous now that the spotlight was on him. He released Qrow.

"Sorry sis," he said, "I should never have pulled that prank,"

"I'm sorry too," Tristan's normally gung-ho attitude was gone for now, "I knew about what Qrow had done and did nothing. I'm as much to blame,"

"I thought as much," Summer got up off her bed, "But I'm not as angry anymore. Besides, I may not be getting punished,"

"What? How did you pull that off?" Qrow's sorrowful expression vanished in light of this injustice.

"I'm being watched from on high," she winked and stretched, "I'm starving. Does anyone want something to eat?"

(Cafeteria)

Oobeck was still asleep at the table when the four of them arrived. Summer took some bread and chicken soup from the selection of food and sat down. "It's good to eat something that I haven't had to make myself,"

Oobeck jolted awake, "Fort Castle!" he shouted, making everyone jump.

"What the Dust, Oliver?" Qrow gave him a shove, "Are you _dreaming _about the history assignment now?"

"Professor Fable wants my essay in tomorrow," the lethargic boy put his head in his hands, "I haven't even started,"

"Then pull an all-nighter. Take coffee or something,"

"I told you, bad things happen when I take caffeine,"

"Then don't complain,"

"Say," Ozpin said, "Where's Glenda?"

"She said something about going sparring," Oobeck replied.

"Man, I haven't practiced properly since I left. Anyone feel up to a few rounds once I've eaten?" a chorus of nods were her answer.

"Quiet energetic now aren't we sis?" Qrow smiled.

"I just want to get a taste of my regular life again,"

(Training room)

None of the members of GOST or ROSE expected what they saw on the training floor. Glenda sat silently in the viewing area, taking in the spectacle before them as the team joined her.

"Who is that…?" Qrow began.

"Vulcan," Summer whispered. All present were awestruck.

"What difficulty is the simulator on?" Tristan asked.

"I think he customised it," Glenda pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose in distaste, "It's a breach of rules,"

"Just how many Grimm projections that he put in?"

"There were twenty-five when I arrived but I don't know how long he has been at this,"

Vulcan ducked under a Beowolf swipe and snapped its neck. Two more came at him but the Huntsman was already sweeping their feet from under them. He then lifted one up and broke its back over his knee.

"Vulcan?" Ozpin said, unaware he was thinking aloud, "This guy should be called Wolfsbane,"

The match continued for a few minutes as the last six of the Grimm suffered similar bone crunching fates. "He's not using Dust," Tristan noted, "No wonder he can't kill them conventionally. Where are his weapons?"

"Don't need them, boy," Vulcan shouted over to them, "Also, fighting monsters as long as I have gives one excellent hearing,"

"Its way too inefficient," Tristan wasn't fazed, "Icebreaker would have cut them down in half the time it took you," he drew his pale blue greatsword for added effect.

"Tristan, please be quiet," Glenda cautioned, but the golden mohican wouldn't back down.

"I smell a challenge, "Vulcan couldn't help but laugh, "If you really are so adamant, why don't you prove it?"

"You're on. I'm gonna run circles around you, old timer," Tristan grinned confidently.

"Not just you," the Huntsman said, "All four of you,"

"What?" Summer spoke up.

"Me verses GOST,"

"Are you crazy?" Tristan burst out laughing, "You don't stand a chance, old man,"

"Well, I guess you have nothing to worry about then,"

**I would like to point out that i rushed the publishing of this chapter but I hope it turned out ok. Critisism is always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read, Review and Enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 8

GOST prepared themselves on the sparring floor while Vulcan idly picked food from his teeth, "Are you done yet?" he was growing impatient. Tristan and Ozpin stood directly in front of him, the mohawk with his greatsword resting on his shoulders, the grey-haired boy holding his rapier in a fencing stance. Meanwhile, Summer and Glenda spread out, ready to flank him, riding crop and Moonshard at the ready. Smart he thought.

"So what are the rules?" Glenda asked.

Vulcan gave a dry laugh, "You are such a goody-two-shoes," he sprang forward and landed a punch in Ozpin's gut. The boy barely recovered before the Huntsman's knee collided with his temple and left him sprawled on the ground. Tristan, to his credit, reacted well and Icebreaker's swing was aimed almost perfectly for his opponent's neck. Almost.

Vulcan caught the sword, one hand each side. Its icy touch caused him to hiss in frustration. Turning the sword aside, he shot several quick jabs to the boy's chest. Sadly for him, he didn't see the pair of snake-like bolts of energy coming towards him. One of Glenda's magic shots fell wide by a foot, but the other struck home. Vulcan tumbled away from the blow and landed in a crouch. The young witch smirked smugly at him. The Reaper would enjoy wiping that smile off her face. Summer's strike came next but Moodshard only struck the ground beneath her. Whenever she ever fought alongside someone else- like she had with Vulcan since they travelled together- she would always hit the enemy from behind. Vulcan used this predictability to his advantage and side-stepped the cadet. He tried to counter-attack but her semblance was making it difficult. Tristan re-joined the fight, followed by Ozpin. Vulcan dodged several sword swings but the rapier grazed his shoulder before he could put any distance between him and his opponents.

The two swordsmen jumped away and it took a second for the Huntsman to realise. Glenda had conjured a small storm and was now raining ice shards on him. No sooner had he escaped that did the other three resume their attack. _Now bad, _he thought, _these four work well together. But I still have a reputation to maintain._

When the next stab from Ozpin arrived, Vulcan caught the sword in one hand instead of dodging. Ignoring the pain in his palm, he grabbed the boy's wrist and threw him behind him, straight into Summer who had been committed to an overhead strike but was now unable to change her trajectory. Vulcan couldn't celebrate as Icebreaker collided with his chest. Only his Aura saved him, knocking him back instead of killing him.

Vulcan stood up, smiling, "I'm impressed, you four are quite the team. But I'm afraid play time's over," he took out a red Dust crystal that pulsed blue.

"Come on," Summer got up urgently, "We have to stop him before he gets a chance to use his semblance,"

"No problem," Tristan's hand glowed blue and he held it out to each of his teammates in turn. Layers of ice seemed to grow over their bodies and encase them in cold armour, "Try burn through my ice. Summer says your powers are good but against me, your volcanic semblance is useless,"

The four charged simultaneously as Vulcan crushed the crystal. The flames spread across his body as before but Summer pressed on knowing that nothing could melt the ice formed by Tristan's Aura. But it was Vulcan's smile that made her falter for a split second.

"Wait!" she shouted but it was too late. All four of them were a few feet away when the Huntsman exploded, but it wasn't a nova of fire. The flames around him died away and the air froze. Like a raging blizzard, everything around him was enveloped in ice. All members of team GOST were frozen in place. The Huntsman stood in the middle, his arms covered in gauntlets of frost.

"You assume too much, Summer," he said, "I never specifically told you about my semblance. It has nothing to do with fire, its heat control," Vulcan stood in front of Tristan in his immobilized prison. The boy struggled to break free but was locked in place. He could only control his own ice and this was much more permanent. When the Huntsman grew tired of watching the infuriated teen, he punched him once, making sure it was just enough to push his Aura into the red. Releasing him, he repeated the process with each of the others, leaving Summer for last, "Always assume your enemy has an ace up his sleeve,"

Summer groaned from the pain where she fell. For some reason, she thought he might spare her the humiliation and hurt, but she too had her Aura reddened, "I'm wounded and you still hit me,"

"You should have backed out then. Have you even gone to see the nurse yet?"

"No," Summer did her best to look guilty.

"Then I have zero pity for you," he offered a hand to lift her up. A shadow seemed to cross his eyes for a split second, "Sorry to ditch you guys again but I have some…. Personal things to do in town so go on to the infirmary and patch yourselves up," Vulcan picked up his duffle bag and left.

"It seems the rumours about him were true," Glenda brushed some dust off her shoulders.

"Count on you to stalk a mysterious Huntsman," Ozpin groaned as he levelled himself up, "He wasn't even using Dust until the end,"

"I have enough sense to know when we've had our butts handed to us," Tristan sat on the ground, wallowing in half-disbelief, half-admiration, half-self-pity, half-frustration, "Well we might as well get some pain-killers from the nurse. Summer, you coming?"

The silver-eyed member of GOST stood transfixed. That look on Vulcan's face just there… she'd seen it before. Whenever she was going to sleep while he was on watch, he would stare into the fire with that same look when he thought she wasn't looking. What was that? Sadness? Anguish? Despair? Whatever it was, she was sure it was a look of someone who had lost something precious. It suddenly became clear to her why she'd been so hesitant to join the Reapers. Was that look just Vulcan's haunted past, or was it the same with all the Reapers. If she joined, would she suffer the same fate? And just what did Vulcan lose that caused him to be so sad-looking? Would she have to give up something she cherished to be the best of the best? If her mind had been reeling before, it was pandemonium now.

"Hey, Remnant to Summer," Tristan waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her reverie, "you coming or what?"

"Oh uh, yeah sure," Summer joined her team and made small talk, but inside she was still wondering what could make a man like Vulcan so melancholic.

(Vale- Paradise Housing Estate)

Vulcan had seen more blood and death than most Hunters, possibly all of them. He had faced terrifying enemies without batting an eyelid and suffered tragic loss without a tear. But never had he felt as nervous as he stood before this particular red door. It had been four months since he had been here. He had wanted to visit before he recruited Summer but fate decided otherwise. What would his welcome be like? His fingers had pins and needles and the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. Vulcan took a deep, calming breath and rapped his knuckles on the door before he could overthink.

A moment passed and once again, the Reaper thought that they were out. But just when he was about to turn away, the door clicked open, revealing an unfamiliar, silver-haired woman, "Who are you?" the Huntsman blurted out, his nervousness overcoming him.

"I'm the babysitter," the young woman replied, "And you are?"

"I'm-"

"Daddy!" a small, girl pushed past the babysitter and wrapped her arms around Vulcan's leg the girl- not even eight-years-old- wore a small, grey dress, had long, semi-curly hair and gazed up at him with bright amber eyes, "You're back,"

"Talia," Vulcan smiled at his daughter, "could you please let me go. We can't stay freezing out here for my whole visit," the day was actually quite mild but the girl let him go anyway.

"Did you get me a present?" she asked excitedly.

"Let me get in the door first," Vulcan ruffled her hair.

"It's ok Lisa, he's my daddy,"

The babysitter nodded, "Can I offer you a drink, sir?"

"Some tea if you don't mind," the Huntsman entered the house and followed Talia into the sitting room. A TV was in the corner playing some kids movie and the floor was covered in toys and story books, "Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Mommy's working so I play with Lisa all day,"

"I' surprised she hasn't quit," he laughed.

"Hey, that's mean," she kicked him in the shin. Vulcan pretended to clutch his leg in pain, causing the eight-year-old to squeal, "I'm sorry,"

"Kidding," he grinned, "I'm fine. So how's school?"

Talia hung her head in shame, "It's ok, I guess but the other kids keep teasing me. The call me Ashes because of my dress," she did a little twirl to show it off. She dress was quite bland, he had to admit. It was something he would never condone anyone wearing if it was him that made it. He could certainly have done a better job in making it himself, "So I hit them,"

"Talia," he sighed, "we've been through this before. You need to start using that thick skull of yours," he tapped his index finger on her forehead, "You can't go around picking fights,"

"But they called you a coward for leaving the Hunters," she pleaded.

"Did they now?" Vulcan raised an eyebrow, "And do you believe them?"

"Of course not,"

"Then what does it matter? The only opinion that matters to you should be your own," he unzipped the duffle bag and took out a wrapped present, "Here. I made it myself,"

Talia grabbed the parcel and tore it apart like a hungry man with a leg of chicken, causing Vulcan to worry slightly about the safety of the gift inside. His daughter's face lit up when she saw it, "A dress," she lifted it up. It was a red blouse and skirt, embroidered in orange runes similar to his own cloak's, "It looks just like the ones Grandpa made,"

"I hope so; he taught me everything I know. You don't live under the roof of the kingdom's greatest tailor and not pick up a few tricks," he knelt beside his daughter, using one finger to lift her chin up, "Now, Talia, do you remember what I always called you when you were younger?"

The girl puffed out her cheeks with pride and gave an ear-to-ear grin, "Cinder," she shouted with a disproportional amount of enthusiasm.

"That's right, now tell me: what do Cinders do?"

"Become great fires that light up the world,"

"Exactly. Now remember, little Cinder, next time those kids call you names or do mean things, think about this: one day you're going to become the most important person in the world and you will change everything,"

Talia wrapped her father in another hug, "Thank you, Daddy,"

Their little reunion was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, "Mommy!" Talia rushed out to the door and Vulcan tensed up. He could hear her daughter shout, "Mommy, Daddy's home,"

The girl ran back in, followed by a tall thin woman with hawkish features, "Eric," his ex-wife said coolly.

"Fiona," he replied, equally formally.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable," she was wearing a black business suit and her black hair tied in a tight ponytail, as befitted the Vale government liaison to the Schnee Dust Company.

"I just wanted to see my daughter," he replied. Lisa chose this moment to return with the tea, "Oh," she stopped dead, "Am I interrupting?"

"You can go home now, Lisa," Fiona curtly retrieved the babysitter's payment from her purse.

"Thank you, Miss Fall," Lisa took the Lien and gave a small bow, "See you tomorrow, Talia,"

When the young woman left, Fiona sat on the couch, giving the Huntsman an analytical stare, "How do you explain this?"

"I came home late, it's not like I planned it,"

"Your daughter has been waiting for you for weeks,"

"And I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to her. Take her to a musical or something,"

"Ooh, yay," Talia interjected.

It was clear Fiona wished to press the issue of Vulcan's uselessness as a parent but her daughter's enthusiasm forced her to drop the issue with a huff, "Fine, but you have overstayed your welcome,"

"I just got here,"

"Get out,"

"Mommy…?" Talia looked at the pair of them, sad and confused.

"It's ok, Talia," Vulcan decided to diffuse the problem before it went any further, "I'll be back to bring you for a musical, so chin up and be strong," he stood up to leave but was paralysed by a bone-crunching hug.

"I missed you," Talia muffled voice broke his heart.

"I missed you too, Cinder, and I'm going to make this up to you," he pried her away and left without another word.

**So yeah, something of a plot twist there. Hope it's not too cheesy. Critisism is appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

(Beacon Medical Ward)

"What were you thinking, girl?" the nurse scolded her, "You should have come straight here, not gotten into TWO fights,"

"Hindsight is quite a gift," Summer lay back on the hospital bed as the nurse finished fussing over her.

"Try common sense," she said dryly, "Hunters need that too, you know," she walked out and Summer heard her say, "You can go in now," Tristan and Qrow entered.

"So how bad is it?" her brother asked.

She replied, "The trauma was substantial but the worst is behind me already," she did her best to impersonate the nurses high-pitched nasally voice, "She wants to see Vulcan more since he was worse off,"

"Like he needs something as trivial as medical aid," Tristan waved the comment off. He popped a paracetamol into his mouth, "How long are you going to be here?"

"She said I'm free as soon as she confirms that my Aura levels have stabilized, which if they are, will be in a few minutes.

"So in time for the party," Tristan grinned.

"What?"

"Come on. We want to hear all the news about your top secret mission," Qrow propped himself on the side of Summer's bed, oblivious to the discomfort she was suffering from her injuries, "Something had to have happened if you both came back wounded,"

"We went north, fought some Grimm, went home, that was it,"

"You're no fun," the golden-haired boy hung his head in mock-sadness, "But we still should celebrate, just our close friends,"

"Excuse me," a soft voice crept into the room. All three heads turned to the door from which it came from. The woman at the threshold wore a light purple, almost dark pink ball gown. Her alabaster skin was apparent from her pale hands just visible over semi-transparent silk sleeves. Her face was covered by a veil of a dark colour of the same silk, "Summer Rose?"

"Yeah," the cadet said uncertainly, "And you are…?"

"Call me Oracle," she moved into the room as if floating just above the ground, not walking, "May I speak with you," her veil shifted slightly as she glanced at the boys, "Alone,"

All three could feel something nagging at the back of their minds. This woman looked harmless, fragile even, but something about her was unnerving. Summer understood using her keen perception that it was similar to when she spoke with Mendax, like there was some cowl beyond that simple veil that she was hiding behind, but she dismissed the notion that an Aberration would walk right into Beacon just to talk with her. Tristan, knowing none of this, followed his tough-guy instinct and put himself between her and this stranger, "How about no?"

"Tristan, its fine," Summer calmed the blonde swordsman down with a hand on his shoulder, "I can handle myself. You can leave," Despite the strange feeling radiating from Oracle, Summer sensed no hostile intent in her. There was also the fact that she was unarmed and wore no armour.

Her brother and teammate gave her serious looks but did as she said and left, "Thanks you," Oracle nodded in thanks, "Your trust is appreciated,"

"Its not trust, its curiosity. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm afraid you must ask me the right questions, Reaper,"

Summer's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

Instead of answering immediately, Oracle pulled out a small pack. Inside were ornate cards that looked bordered in ivory. The veiled woman set out the deck on Summer's bedside table and motioned to her to shuffle them. Confused, the girl did as requested and laid the deck back where she found it. Oracle flipped the top card, revealing a baby in a white crib. Beneath image was an inscription: _The Child._

The next card she turned was a soldier standing over a ruined castle. This was _The Warrior._ The last card was black, but there were vague figures in the shadows with red eyes. _The Dark Ones._

"Remnant speaks to me," Oracle said, "I know of you, I know of Vulcan and of the dark heroes that you meddle with. You are at an important crossroads, Summer Rose, not just in your own life, and I am here to help you make the choice,"

"Can you… see the future?"

"I can catch glimpses of the truth of things. People, places, events. Some truths I see are ones many are ignorant of, some are those they deliberately hide,"

"Well then," Summer sat up straighter on her bed, "If I have to ask the right questions, let's start with this: what will happen if I join the Reapers?"

Oracle shuffled the deck once more, leaving the first cards on the table, "the Deck is ruled by three. Only a Trinity of images can reveal understanding," she set the deck down and spread them out in a perfect semi-circle, "Choose,"

Summer picked three at random and flipped them over. The images were unimportant now. Instead, she focused on the titles: _The Dragon, The Deceiver, The End Times. _She gulped, "What does it mean?"

A hint of a smile appeared under the veil, "The spirits are rarely known for their openness, but my expertise can give you a presumption. I interpret that this path leads to an event of great upheaval for you. A time of betrayal and darkness. Which path this leads to depends on what you were thinking when you chose,"

Summer shuddered. She knew with cold dread just _who_ she was thinking of when she had been thinking of at the time. The path which included Vulcan would lead to this.

"Choose again, and think of the alternative," this time, it was _The Meadow, the Winter Tree _and _The Silver Chalice. _"A time of peace," Oracle noted, "but also sadness. This path will not fulfil your dreams and you will fade into anonymity but it will be safe," The woman took the cards back up, "Both paths hold a type of pain for you, I think. They cannot be avoided, so one must be chosen. The question it, which sorrow can you endure: Anguish or Obscurity?"

Summer was about to reply when a loud know drew her attention, "Summer," Qrow shouted, "You ok in there?"

"Do not speak of this to Vulcan," the woman said. Summer turned back but Oracle was gone. All that remained as evidence of the visit taking place at all was a single card, but it was none of the ones that she had drawn: a red flower floating on a still lake surrounded by petals: _The Rose._

"I'm fine Qrow," she called back. She picked up the card and whispered to herself, "I'm fine,"

(Later)

Days passed. Summer returned to her classes and friends and life in Beacon seemed to return to normal. Professor Lyons told her Vulcan had been called to a meeting and would not return for a week at least. She did not have to make her decision until the Reaper's return.

Much to her frustration, Summer had nothing to really do in the meantime. Classes were simple as always for her and Summer was exempt from catching up on homework, which earned jealousy from her friends and annoyance from her. If she had catch-up work, it would take her mind off this boredom. She was forbidden from sparring in case of further, unforeseen complications in her Aura for the time being and her time with her friends was limited due to homework and plans for this party which they were insisting on having and insisting on keeping a secret from her. This left her with only one pastime in the school and was why she was currently studying in the library.

Another reason for her classmate's envy was her ability to stay awake in history class. No matter how boring it got, Summer's imagination ran wild through the recounting of battles, struggles, triumphs and tragedies. Looking back on the lives of Huntsmen and Huntresses always fascinated her and at times like this, it was her only outlet for boredom. She was reading through the events of the Faunas Rights Revolution when a certain statistic caught her attention: the Hunter Teams present at the first Menagerie Riot. Over a dozen team names were listed but only one mattered at the moment: Team LATE. "Vulcan's in the history books," she smirked to herself. She read on:

_Hunter teams infiltrated the slums of Menagerie's largest city, Bêtes Major. Intelligence suggested the leader of the Faunas Resistance, the militant branch of the Rights Movement, were meeting in the slum district. Hunters went from house to house under the cover of darkness in search of their targets but were unsuccessful. Only once the teams were committed was the trap sprung. Armed Resistance groups cut off roads out of the slums and began hunting the Hunters. The mission leader insisted on trying to capture the leaders before withdrawing. This gambit was a mistake and resulted in the deaths of eight Hunters, sixteen wounded and nine captured. Of these nine, six were executed the next day in response to the six Faunas civilians killed the night before._

Summer dropped the book on the table, feeling sick. Vulcan had been in Bêtes Major at the first bloodbath of the War. It must have been horrible to lose so many friends. She wondered if he had joined the Reapers by that time. She returned the book and took out her Scroll. She connected it to the library's digital achieve and entered "Vulcan" into the search bar. No result. She typed Bêtes Major Riot. All she got was the same article she'd just been reading. Then she tried Team LATE:

L-Lilac Lyons- status: retired/Headmistress of Beacon

A-Aquila Aeternum- status: deceased

T-Tarik Corvus- status: deceased

E-Eric Lukas- status: [data expunged]

"Eris Lukas," Summer couldn't help but keep the disappointment from her voice, "I was expecting something…. Cooler," she decided to look up the two other members: a picture of Aquila showed a boy in a long, black trenchcoat and black hair of the same colour. His skin looked pale to the point of malnourishment, thought this was mitigated by the sunglasses her wore to cover most of his features. His demeanour reminded her of Qrow except he looked more goth-like and his spikey, black hair was more similar in style to Tristan's. He was posing for some poster that promoted Beacon attendance. He certainly looked the part: strong, skilled and a little intimidating. It made her sad to know that he was dead.

Try as she might, she couldn't find a picture of the last member of LATE on his own but she did come across a group photo of the team, which made her burst out laughing in the silence in the library. Vulcan had dark red dreadlock when he was younger! He looked ridiculous. Lyons stood in a simple dress, looking prim and proper as ever, though a bit less serious than she did nowadays. Aquila stood between them, caught in a headlock by a silver-haired brute in ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. She didn't think it was possible for someone to be bigger and stronger than Vulcan, but this Tarik Corvus pulled it off.

"You know, looking through our past might be considered rude," a voice behind Summer startled her. Did Vulcan come all the way back to Beacon just to catch her snooping? She both relaxed and tensed up at the sight of Professor Lyons.

"I'm sorry but I was curious and it wasn't like this was hard to find," Summer gestured at the screen, "Literally a few keystrokes away,"

"Be that as it may, I think I speak for both myself and my former teammate when I say our past is private,"

"Look, I get it," Summer sighed, "I look up to Vulcan but I need to know who I'm placing my trust in and what I'm getting myself into,"

Lyons gave her a cold stare. The strict Headmistress did not suffer such a tone lightly and Summer was worried that she may have crossed a line. But then, Lyons gave a sigh of her own and for a second, all the seriousness in her face vanished, "Since you know about the Riot already, I can tell you this: Aquila and Tarik were two of the six to be executed and Vulcan blames himself because he could do nothing to save them. Between that and his membership with the Reapers, his life has been damaged irrevocably."

"What do you mean?"

"Vulcan once told me that joining the Reapers changes you, sometimes for good but not always. But from my rare interactions with them, I can say it is more that you are consumed by it. It is unlikely that someone can be bred into being a Reaper, you must be born with a certain malleable personality which they can hone into a weapon,"

"But what do you mean consumed?"

Lyons eyes glazed over as she remembered something, "Every Reaper has given up much for their organisation and Vulcan has given up more than anyone ever should and yet still they ask more from him. So if he appears haunted by his past, let me tell you now, he is. But let me also tell you that you can trust him with your life,"

"Its not him I'm really worried about. If the Reapers changed him, what will they do to me?"

"You won't find anything there, that's for sure," she gestured at the Scroll, "But I know one thing; when Vulcan returns, you will get your answeres,"

Summer turned back to the picture, "I get that a lot. I hope so, because I hate being kept in the dark,"

**Comments and crtisism is welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you've read up to here, thanks for sticking with it. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 10

(Vale Confectioneries)

Summer took a deep whiff of the chocolate muffin she had just bought. Vale looked beautiful at night time and she had taken the opportunity to visit her parents. Unfortunately, their neighbour informed her that the Roses were gone on holiday in the country and would not return until Monday. In light of this, she decided to eat something and take in the scenery.

The Huntress-to-be sat on a nearby street bench and closed her eyes, unaware that her moment of peace was about to be shattered by a certain macho mohawk. "What's a cute brunetteish, blackish redhead like you doing out her at a time like this?" Tristan less sat on the bench and more dived onto it.

"When she wants time to think away from some love-struck Xiao Long,"

"First off, Xiao Long? Are you in one of those moods where you forget my first name. Second, I'm not 'love-struck'. I just find making pretty girls blush very entertaining,"

"Then why not hit on Glenda or some of the other girls at school,"

"Glenda?" he laughed, "Are you kidding me? She'd turn me into a frog or something,"

"I don't think she can do that…"

"But if I did she'd certainly try," the image of Tristan running from their leader around Beacon as she hurled frog-changing spells at him cracked her up, "There we go," Tristan crossed his hands behind his head, "Back to your normal self," her teammate looked up at the sky pensively. This in itself was unusual as Tristan was never one to give much thought to anything, "We're all worried about you, you know?"

"What? Why?" she frowned.

"Glenda and Oscar both think you're acting weird- you know, weirder than usual- and I'm starting to agree,"

"And what makes you say that?" she asked defensively though she didn't understand why.

"You seem… distant, like your mind's somewhere else," he put a hand on her shoulder, "You can talk to us if you want. That's what a team is for, right? To help each other when there's a problem?"

Summer shrugged his hand off. While she would never admit it to anyone, she did like Tristan, or at least as close as she had come to liking anyone. But she had more important things on her mind than some schoolgirl crush, "I know I can talk to you guys, but this isn't a problem, it's a decision. One that I need to make on my own,"

Tristan looked at her, betraying no emotion for once, "If that's your choice," a silence fell between them before he broke into a smile, "You look stunning in the moonlight, by the way,"

"Oh for Dust sake," she stood up, "way to kill the serious mood,"

"Aw, come on, Rose just one little ki-Owwww!"

(An hour later)

The pair of them returned to Beacon, one clutching his slightly reddened cheek, "Wow that right hook is incredible," the mohican complained.

"I just slapped you," Summer took Glenda's signature move and rolled her eyes, "You didn't need to waste so much time. Was the pharmacist really necessary?"

"I could have had a concussion or something!" he complained, "I had to look to my health,"

She pushed open the door to their dorm room. The darkness inside was surprising. Were Oscar and Glenda really asleep already? Her assumption was proven false when the lights suddenly turned on and a chorus of eight voices shouted, "Surprise!"

The shouts coincided with Summer remembering the plans for a party. The rest of team GOST were here as well as team QROW and two of her friends from class, Baca Bluemoon, a bear Faunas she knew from Signal and Caroline Dakin, a girl she worked with in Weapon Training class. They stood in a line, cheering and clapping way too loudly for half nine at night in a dormitory. In the centre of it all was a cake inscribed with "Welcome Home" with a knife ready to cut.

"I should have known," the cadet smiled widely.

"Let's party!" Qrow shouted and blew a vuvuzela.

The welcome dissolved into an amicable hum of chatting, drinking of soft drinks and eating of cake and sweets with Summer being the centre of attention. It felt good to catch up fully with her closest friends. Team QROW had made a whole tray of piping hot muffins, courtesy of Roman and Willow (while she truly appreciated them, Summer was really full from the already ample amount of food), her own team had crafted a new container for Moonshard and her ammo, Baca gave her a book titled "History's greatest Hunters" and Caroline had made a necklace with red and white rose. The gifts were incredible. She'd only been gone for a short time and they do all this for her? Summer thanked the spirits for friends like these.

"Ok," Tristan clapped to get everyone's attention, "we only have a half hour at most before the teachers break our get-together up so let's play a game or two while we can,"

There was a murmur of agreement but no one was initially forthcoming with a game to play. Of all people, Summer wasn't expecting Glenda to step forward, "How about truth-or-dare?"

"Why not?" Tristan shrugged and the others agreed. They began to sit cross-legged in a circle in the middle of the dorm room. Summer was initially buzzing from the atmosphere until Tristan whispered conspiratorially in her ear, "Now we're gonna find out all about your little trip,"

_Oh crap, _a cold feeling hit her stomach. _This is going to go badly. _It went without saying that she couldn't reveal anything about her mission with Vulcan, but the sacred rules of the game meant she either had to leave the room before she was asked, or constantly pick dare, which, among her friends, was dangerous.

"I'll start," Qrow spoke up and pointed at Baca, "Truth or dare," her brother was putting way too much enthusiasm into this.

"Truth," the Faunas shrugged.

"Do you get fleas?" the completely inappropriate question was thankfully laughed off by Baca who was much more at ease with his heritage than most, "Only if I don't take care of my hair, like you with head lice,"

The game continued for several minutes, during which Summer slightly zoned out. She remembered Caroline telling them about the most embarrassing moment in her life, Ozpin being dared to kiss Glenda (which made him fumble around the room trying to kill Tristan for asking) and Roman shooting a firework out the window. Her daydream was interrupted by Glenda posing the question to her, "Truth or dare, Summer?"

The look in the young witches eye told Summer to tread carefully around this. Something told her that picking dare right now was a very bad idea, "I'll go with truth on the condition that you don't ask anything to do with Vulcan,"

She rolled her eyes and Qrow groaned in annoyance, "That's not how the game is played, sis,"

"Fine, whatever, dare,"

Glenda smiled, "Kiss Tristan," _I should have known!_ Several of the others let out a few laughs but Summer could only scowl.

"You planned this," she accused no one in particular.

"You can still opt for truth sis. We'll make an exception,"

No one actually expected for Summer to lean over and briefly peck the blonde boy on the lips. And certainly no one expected her to slap him immediately afterwards, "If you had any knowledge about this…" she warned.

"Twice today," he moaned, "You are such a violent girl," he laughed without warning, "but it was totally worth it,"

"Summer and Tristan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" Qrow's little chant was cut short by a bolt being thrown at him, embedding itself in the wood just centimetres from his ear, "You really aren't the best shot," he noted. A second bolt struck the same distance from his other ear,

"I've just killed you on average," Summer said, holding a third bolt up, "Finish that sentence and you'll see I keep my averages perfect,"

"Qrow held his hands up in defeat, a slight smile on his face, "You wouldn't but I relent,"

The group laughed. Everyone knew Summer's sense of humour was…. unusual in some cases. The game continued without interruption. Summer wasn't asked again for a while as everyone respected her enough not to pry again, even in jest. Once again she spaced out, just taking in the warm atmosphere, and once again she was brought back by the same question, "Truth or Dare?" Qrow asked, "And don't worry if you pick truth. I like to keep my forehead unblemished,"

"Ok, truth,"

"What makes or has made you feel the most alive? Fighting? Muffins? Tristan?" more laughter, but Summer gave the question serious thought. What did she enjoy most in life? Her family were the greatest even with Qrow and Dad's terrible senses of humour and Mom's obsession with cleaning and gardening. But that wasn't the reason she got out of bed every day. No, the dream of being a Huntress did.

That was when she realised what really made her feel alive recently. Ironic how Qrow had hit the mark without even meaning to and since it wasn't secret, she decided to answer this much, "Hunting with Vulcan," she said simply, "it was…. incredible," she took a sip of her drink.

"You know," Tristan said, "saying it like that makes the old man sound like a pervert,"

Summer did a spit-take and everyone laughed at her expense, "Xiao Long that was NOT what happened. Oh Dust, its YOU who's the creep!" she tried to grab him only to find he was already moving away behind Ozpin for cover.

"Never gets old winding you up," he smirked.

The party ended shortly after. Her other friends left for their rooms and her teammates went to bed after showering and other assorted preparations. But while everyone else was asleep, the cadet lay awake, her mind still dwelling on that question. It was true going around with Vulcan had been great but this was the first time she'd even noticed how well she enjoyed it. It had come naturally to her, travelling, investigating and fighting an unspeakable evil. Her last thoughts before losing conscious were that she guessed the choice wasn't much of a choice at all.

The next day was Saturday and Summer was looking forward to going into Vale as a team. Shopping represented the one time Glenda ever let her hair down (both literally and figuratively) and lighten up so the opportunity couldn't be passed up. They passed their time visiting a myriad of stores; Glenda insisted on going to major fashion outlets once living expenses were paid for, Oscar meekly asking to visit the bookstore and Tristan dragging them to the weapon shops, all the while keeping conspicuously quiet about last night. No more questions about Vulcan or her journey which was a relief. Summer suspected after talking to Tristan in town, he must have asked the others to remain quiet on the subject.

"Where to now?" the blonde swordsman waddled out of the store with his hands brimmed with bullets, books and weapon attachments he couldn't possibly use.

"I feel hungry," Ozpin said, "Why not a café or something?"

Team GOST ambled for a while longer in search of food, finally discovering a bustling café near the dock, the Crystal Pearl. Despite the crowd, they managed to find a table near the window, but the luck ended there and there was no waiter in sight. "This is taking forever, I need to use the toilet," Summer stood up and left them as the rest bickered over their orders.

The air smelled of disinfectant and made her gag as she entered the room. After she left the one of the cubicles, she splashed some water on her face just to refresh herself. Someone entered the toilets and Summer immediately felt off. Something about the way they walked made her think it wasn't a woman and made her turn. Only instinct and her semblance stopped the needle from jabbing her arm. The masked man grunted in frustration at her resistance. He grabbed her by the throat and tried to overpower her, all the while trying to inject her with the needle. Summer couldn't reach for Moonshard without losing control of the needle.

What she could reach was the soap dispenser, which she squirted into the visor of his mask. The man hissed and his grip on her throat loosened. She bit on his finger, prompting a muffled yelp. Tired of the struggle, the man head-butted her, exploding Summer's vision in white light and pain. When her vision returned, she was on the ground and the needle penetrating her shoulder and injecting its contents. A wave of tiredness came over her but she still had sense enough to still fight.

The moment the needle was removed, she grabbed the man's arm and elbowed him in the nose. Her assailant stumbled back, clutching his bloody face and Summer tried to escape. Two steps towards the door told her she wouldn't make it. Whatever sedative he gave her was working fast. As her legs gave way, her fingers brushed the door handle, frustratingly not enough to open it. Her attacker- no, captor- rolled her onto her stomach and began to bind her hands and feet. He spoke into a micro-bead in his ear, "I have Rose," his voice was all fuzzy due to the drug, "I'm going to throw her out one of the stall windows… Yes that's exactly what I meant by 'throw'. Now be quick about it, we have about a minute before her friends notice anything."

Summer looked at her captor with fading vision. All she could do now was try and identify her attacker but his whole appearance was unremarkable except for his white mask which reminded her of David's, but that conclusion was far too horrible to contemplate. But something else also caught her eye: he wore a ring, a white wolf head surrounded by a white ring on a blue plane. The symbol was familiar but Summer lost consciousness before she could make any connection.

**Would like to point out that the next chapter gets very violent and I'm still naive in the ways of ratings so if anyone thinks the next chapter too much, please tell cause it will only get worse. That aside, comments and critisism is appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I need to postpone publishing to the next few chapters as I need to study for exams but I will get it done as soon as possible. It also doesn't help that the next chapter is the hardest for me to write so far. Still wish me luck and enjoy reading.**

Chapter 11

"Wakey, wakey," Summer yawned and opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light above her. Well, not an especially bright one, just a plain old light bulb. She squinted until her eyes adjusted. She sat at a plain metal table; her hands abound in front of her with her captor sitting across from her, minus his mask. His hood was down, revealing a pair of sheep ears and cropped black hair. This confirmed her suspicions: this man was a member of the White Fang, "Good morning, Miss Rose," now that his voice was clearer, the man seemed quite blunt and his voice cut through the silence like the bark of a dog.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Cyclopes," he answered, "But here, I ask the questions," he stood, "Who are the Reapers to you?"

"What?"

"We know that you came into the city with the man called Vulcan. If you give us any information you have, you can leave,"

"Screw you," she snarled.

"Quite rude, but an expected attitude from a future Huntress," he pulled out a revolver, "I can respect that, but it's my job to find out what you know," he slammed the butt of the gun into her stomach. She cried out but bit back the pain, "Once again, tell me what you know about the Reapers,"

"I don't know anything," the cadet said through gritted teeth, "I'm not exactly the grand master or anything,"

"So you do work for them,"

"No, I've only met one,"

"You see, I don't like being lied to," he chambered a single bullet and spun the chamber, "so if you want to play the tough girl, let's play. What do you know about the Reapers?"

Panic began to form in Summer's mind, "I swear, I don't know anything about-"

"Wrong," Cyclopes held the gun to her forehead and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. Nothing. She sighed in relief, "Let's try that again," he spun the barrel once more.

"If you think I know something, why would you kill me?"

"To prove a point. You see, you probably think your friends are searching for you right now, but that won't ever happen. Vulcan on the other hand may have a chance at rescuing you were it not for one small problem," Cyclopes walked over to only door, which was behind her and knocked twice. There was a lot of shuffling beyond her vision but eventually she saw three men enter, two holding the third. They threw him into the seat opposite her. The other captive was much worse for wear than she was. His lips and nose were a mess of blood and his left eye was wedged shut from a black eye but he still managed to smile.

"Long time no see Summer," Vulcan said, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this,"

Before she could comment on her mentor's sorry state, Cyclopes slammed the gun on the table, "Ok, Reaper, now that you know that we are serious about killing your apprentice-"

"Partner," Summer mumbled.

"-perhaps you could be a bit more liberal with your secrets,"

"I told you, I'd rather die," Vulcan said calmly. He was in serious mode which was both good and bad. He was not messing around this time unlike some times when they'd fought but that meant that the situation was far more dangerous than she initially thought, and it had been bad enough.

Cyclopes chuckled and began to scratch his chin, then without warning, punched Vulcan hard in the face, "And what about little Rose here? Do you want to see her die? Summer, be a doll and turn that gun on yourself or Vulcan dies,"

Vulcan shot up and tried to strangle his tormentor, "I'll break you in two if you keep playing with us, Cyclopes," the other two men grabbed the Huntsman and forced him back into the seat.

"We're going to play a game of Remnant Roulette until one of you breaks or one of you breaks or one of you is dead. Now Summer, fire,"

Forced to comply for now, the Huntress-to-be brought the gun barrel to her temple. Her tied hands were making things difficult. She had read about the torture games crime gangs put their victims through. It felt a lot less exciting now that she was the one about to pull the trigger.

"Focus, Summer," Vulcan drummed three of his fingers on the table to snap her out of her thoughts, "Think, and calm down,"

A thought occurred to her. It wouldn't save them but it bought time, "How about some incentive," she said, "every shot we take, you answer a question,"

"I'm starting to wonder if you understand how this game works," Cyclopes remarked.

"But its how we're going to play if you want our co-operation," she fired. No bullet. She dropped the gun on the table, "Why are the White Fang doing this?"

"Ah, so you caught that," Cyclopes twisted the ring on his finger around, "This is a favour I suppose you could so, nothing personal. We're normally a peaceful group but our friends were… persuasive. You're turn Vulcan," The Huntsman took the gun. He rubbed the side of his head with his middle and index finger as if he had a migraine. Not exactly the most pressing concern she thought, but he looked a lot cooler than she felt right now, "Anyone feeling like owning up now?" Cyclopes asked.

Vulcan fired another shot, a blank and without missing a beat, Summer asked another question, "Why are you called Cyclopes?"

The member of the White Fang laughed, "You are in a life or death situation and that's your question? Fine. My position warrants anonymity. Remind you of anyone?" he cast a glance at Vulcan, "Probability is starting to turn against you now. I'm not sure how many more chances you have left,"

Summer took up the gun, her hand shaking slightly. He was right, luck wasn't on her side now and she wasn't sure she could pull the trigger twice and survive. She looked to Vulcan for guidance since he was now in teaching/serious mode, only to see that he was smiling. _How can you smile at a time like this?_ she thought. Then she noticed his hand; one finger tapping lightly on the table. She looked into his eyes and saw the slightest movement, a barely noticeable inclination of his head towards the revolver and then a second, just as light nod of the head. _Can he… has he been counting down? How could he know which one had the bullet, even if he had been here?_ But she wasn't exactly swimming in options and she trusted her mentor, after all. She could put her like in the hands of his good judgement.

"I refuse,"

"What was that?" Cyclopes approached her angrily.

"I said I'm not doing this,"

"Oh really?" One of the guards stepped towards her as well while the other moved over to Vulcan. Her retrained hands were going to be a problem but she was ready.

"I said… no!" for the second time that day, Summer smashed her captor's nose, with her forehead this time. Cyclopes stumbled back in pain and Summer spun out of the chair, using the butt of the revolver to knock the hand of the guard behind her aside as he reached to grab her and kicked him away. Vulcan, meanwhile, grabbed the other guard and attempted to put him in a sleeper hold.

Cyclopes drew a knife and lunged at his erstwhile captive. Summer's whole body went cold but not from being stabbed as she initially believed. The blade kept coming, but it now moved at a glacial pace, as did Vulcan, the guards, everything. Even her own body moved at a fraction of the normal pace. Only her eyes darted around at ordinary speed. She felt the same sensation of pins and needles that she felt when her semblance was used but this was on another level. Her Aura wasn't just warning her of her surroundings, it was changing how she looked at it.

With almost comical ease, she twisted away from the danger of the knife over what felt like forever. She noticed she moved noticeably faster than the others, even at this speed. She cut her bonds on the knife's edge. Now freed, she aimed the gun at him. She could kill him now and he could do nothing to stop her. He wouldn't hesitate, and after all, there was only one bullet, she needed to make it count. Her grip on the gun tightened. Was this what being the best was? Was this what was expected of a Hunter? Was this what haunted Vulcan? Having a life at your mercy and taking it?

She tried to form the word but her lips moved too slowly. Instead, she just thought it, "No," She fired and hit Cyclopes in the shoulder just as time seemed to return to normal. The White Fang member fell clutching the wound from the shot. The guard came at her again but this time she reversed her grip on the gun so she was holding the barrel in her palm just like Cyclopes had to her and swung it into his face. Her attacker subdued, Summer looked to Vulcan. The guard in his hold was still struggling to free himself. Vulcan nodded, "Go ahead, I'll catch up,"

Summer was torn but made a spilt-second decision to bolt for the door. She needed to find her weapon and more guards were bound to be coming. She burst through the door into a hall. There were few identifying features so she chose right at random and was rewarded with a small sign saying "Atrium" _That was an entrance or something right? _she thought but had no time to mull it over. The next corner she turned had a door with "Way Out" over it. But guarding that door were a pair of men, each as surprised to see her as she was to see them.

"Uh-oh," was the only thing she could say before the two of them reached for the pistols at their waists. It was times like these that a person's Fight-Or-Flight reflex kicked in and Summer knew from a year's training that she wasn't a runner. She sprang forward towards the one on the left who had almost brought the gun up to fire her right palm knocked the gun aside and pinned it to the wall as it fired, hitting the wall a few metres behind them.

Knowing that the second guard was a second or two from firing, Summer used all her speed to nut her opponent and toss him at his companion. The corridor was narrow enough that they collided before the pistol went off. By the time the unharmed man recovered, the cadet was on him, throwing elbows and punches until he was dazed and finishing by slamming him head against the wall to knock him unconscious. Brutal but efficient, as Vulcan often said.

She took their ammunition and one of their pistols as well as a concealed short sword and a swipe card she needed to get through the door. Several deserted corridors later and she finally found the atrium. The grand hall was cold enough to make her hair stand on end and the light was confined to torches directed towards the walls and ceiling. Above her head was a massive painting, a mural of the night sky with the stars perfectly placed and proportioned. Only the moon was fake, a hologram projection constantly depicting the real one shattering and reassembling itself.

The walls were barely seen in the half-light but they too were painted, but not of nature. Each section was a different scene from a battlefield. Most were unseen or unrecognisable but some she instantly knew: the Battle of High Fall, the Laeran Rear-guard, the Final Stand of the 22nd Mistral Army. There must have been dozens of such scenes in the room.

"You finally came," a shadow moved in front of the exit opposite her, "Though you escaped Cyclopes faster than I expected,"

"Who are you?" Summer asked cautiously.

"Call me Lilith," she tossed a long, metallic object towards her; Moonshard, she realised, "I believe you were looking for this,"

Summer was smart enough not to go for her weapon immediately, but she continued talking while she edged closer to it, "What is this place? The White Fang is a civil rights group not some covert organisation with massive fortresses,"

"Such a naïve girl," Lilith chuckled, "Look around you,"

Summer initially assumed the woman was giving her answer but it was in fact, half a warning, half gloating. In the shadows were more figures, armed and armoured with all weapons trained on her. One wore a hoplite helmet and carried two short swords, one held a trident two-handed and one carried a pair of sai. They had been waiting for her.

"There's nowhere to run," a figure standing on a balcony above the door she just came through. The voice was all too familiar. _How in the name of Remnant di Cyclopes recover from a bullet wound so quickly?_

"Summer!" Vulcan was running through the doorway and Cyclopes vaulted the railing to cut him off. Summer didn't think, she just acted. As the White Fang member hit the ground, she shot him again, in the lower back this time. Vulcan collided with him and both sprawled to the ground, dazed. Summer turned back to the figures, ready to defend her now-helpless mentor from the attacks she was expecting. But none of the shadows had advanced except Lilith who was now properly visible. This didn't seem to make her any more distinguishable. Everything about her seemed so bland, Summer found it difficult to remember, like a dream.

"Bravo, little Rose," she clapped, "You have performed admirably, but the game stops here,"

"I'll take you all on if I have to," she swiped the sword forward in an attempt to make them back off but the gesture was as pointless as it was feeble. Lilith only smiled.

"You can't even take on one," a voice brushed past her ear, the same one she was sure was out for the count. Twice.

Cyclopes twisted her sword hand into an arm-lock and slammed her into the ground like a cop about to cuff a criminal, "You've done very well, girl," the Faunas said, "So I'm giving you one last chance; give us what we want or you and Vulcan die,"

"I'll die before giving into you," Summer was so exhausted that it would be easy to assume tiredness had driven her insane but the truth was that she was just that suicidally stubborn. Vulcan really was a bad influence on her.

"You know what, Summer Rose?" he smiled, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear," without warning, the Faunas let her go, "Looks like she passes,"

The hall suddenly lit up, banishing the shadows. Summer was still trying to process what her tormentor had said. _Passed what? _she thought.

Meanwhile, Cyclopes lifted Vulcan up, "Quite a stubborn recruit you have here. She has what it takes,"

"I told you she did," Vulcan half-smiled, half-grimaced.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" Summer was so confused and tired and angry, she didn't even realise that she was half-shouting as she stood on shaking knees.

"I'm sorry, Summer," Vulcan looked at her in pity, "but we- and when I say that I mean everyone here but me- needed to test you. We had to be sure you were Reaper material. The White Fang didn't kidnap you, though Cyclopes is a member. This isn't a fortress for the Faunas Civil Rights Movement, it's the Reaper Headquarters. Every gun here has rubber bullets, hence why Cyclopes kept getting back up. Everyone you fought was on our payroll in order to test you under pressure,"

"What?!" now she was fully shouting.

"Your mentor told you that you would be tested by us," Lilith smiled a forgetful smile, "Cyclopes' test involves putting a candidate in a life-threatening position and see if they defy their captors or break. You did not break,"

"This was a test?" she screamed in incredulity.

Vulcan started to worry about Summer's temper, "I think I'll take her to the med centre," he suggested, "I think she may be going into shock and we may need to see if the Ashes Module is working too well,"

"What the HELL is going on?" was the last thing she said before being dragged off by her mentor.

**Comments and critisism are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
